Back To Tennessee
by TeenageDreamer307
Summary: What if Miley really DID go back to Tennessee? What if she moved in next to an amazing girl, cold to others, but really just hiding a scarred heart? Can Miley mend what's broken? Will Mikayla even let her get close enough to try? Mikiley Femslash
1. Hello, Tennessee

"I know, Lily." I said into the phone. We've been talking the whole plane ride. I was going back home. Yeah, to Tennessee. Lily wasn't coming with us, and neither was Jackson. He actually wanted to stay in college. Yeah, I was surprised, too. He was doing good, and even though I didn't want to admit it, I was kinda proud of him. He wanted to be home, but Dady and I were leaving, so. . .as a going away gift, I bought our old house with some Hannah money and gave it to him. Now he has a piece of us, and we know he'll take care of it. Lily's there to make sure of that. She's living there with him now.

"Yes, I'll call you everyday, Lily. I miss you, too." I said. I looked over at Daddy, who had fallen asleep. "I'll tell you everything that happens, okay? You won't miss a thing, I promise. Oh, we're landing now. Call you when we're moved in. Bye." I hung up and nudged Dad in his side with my elbow. He jolted awake and held up his arms in a surrender.

"I didn't do it, Ma! Earl ate your apple pie, not me! These are cookie crumbs on my face, I swear!" he exclaimed. I sighed and slunk down in my seat. I felt a few pairs pof extra eyes on us.

"You were dreaming, Daddy." I muttered. "We're at the airport now." Dad mouthed an "oh" and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Darlin." he apologized. "Guess I couldn't stop dreamin' 'bout your Mamaw's apple pie. Yeeeaa dawgies that's some southern eatin right there!" I felt more curious glances directed our way and slunk down even further. It's official: He's the most embarassing parent on _and_ off the Earth now.

.oOo.

Okay, so we're here, standing in front of th house. I'm really proud of my Dad. This house is nice, and the inside is even nicer. He furnished the place himself and. . . it's awesome! (A/N: It's the house from Hannah Montana Forever, but Miley's room doesn't suck XD) I thought my room would be all pink and frilly and stuff, but it's soooo cool. I gotta give my dad props on this one.

"Now comes the hard part." Dad said, appearing beside me. "Moving all your stuff inside." I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I don't have _that_ much stuff." I protested. Dad chuckled and shook his head.

"You took up half the moving van." he laughed. "And we had my stuff, the guitars, the piano, the Hannah stuff, Blue Jean's stuff, old pictures, and everything else in there." When he mentioned Blue Jeans, I remembered we had a ranch outside.

"Dad, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I said, going out the back and onto the ranch. I saw a vast green pasture, closed in by a white wooden fence. It stretched from the far left side of our house, which hosted a horse stable and small chicken coop, to the far, _far_ right of our neighbor's house. There was a white fence in the middle, dividing the space evenly between the two houses, but there was a big gate in the fence to join the spaces. I stepped out for a better look and stopped at the dividing gate. I heard the unmistakable sound of padded galloping and knew a horse was nearby. I turned to see a strong black horse, being ridden by a teenage girl wearing a white tank top, ripped jeans, and a black cowgirl hat. The hat, sitting ontop of beautiful, long black hair, covered the girl's face. I found myself leaning on the fence, watching her and her horse. They were _flying_ around the pen.

"Aw, come on, Holly!" the girl laughed, leaning forward and patting her horse's neck. The wind blew her hat back a bit and I saw her smiling. "I know you can go faster than that. Justin and Kidd could catch up to you. Kidd! And _Justin_ for crying out lou-" The horse, Holly, apparently took this as an insult, because she shook her head and huffed. She went even faster and the girl riding her had to hold onto the reigns tighter.

"See! There you go, you proved me wrong. That's my girl!" she laughed. "Now, slow down before you kill me, Holly." With a neigh, Holly ran even faster and began taking some sharp turns. The girl struggled to hold on and started stuttering.

"H-Holly, I'm serious. Y-You're gonna kill me."

Holly, apparently satisfied with herself, slowed to a stop and flicked her tail proudly. The girl tipped her hat up and I felt my heart skip a beat. I could see her face clearly for the first time. She was . . .wow. She was just . . .oh wow. I've seen pretty girls before and I've dated a few of 'em back in Malibu, but she's in a whole other league. She dismounted her horse and walked right in front of it. Holly leaned her head down and the girl lightly kissed the horse's cheek. I heard another neigh, but it didn't come from the black horse. A chesnut brown horse, ridden by a teenage boy with black hair just as dark as the girl's, came out of nowhere and circled them excitedly.

"Justin, what's up?" the girl asked. "You're drivin' Kidd like you've got your panties in a twist." Holly lifted her head and the other horse stopped beside her. Justin frowned and dismounted Kidd.

"My _briefs_ are not in a twist, Mikayla." he huffed. "We've got new neighbors! They're the Stewarts. Dad's talking to Mr. Stewart right now. He's at the front door." Mikayla shrugged and mounted her horse again.

"And?" she frowned. Justin walked over to her and smiled.

"They bought the place next to us, Mikayla."

"I repeat: And?" She stared down at Justin and he put his hands on his hips.

"I heard he's got a daughter. And, uh, she's your age." he tried.

"Couldn't care less." Mikayla smirked. Well, ouch. Justin crossed his arms and sighed.

"Come on, be nice. She's the new kid in town." he said. "She'll probably need someone to show her around. She's a city girl and-"

"Ugh, not another one." Mikayla muttered. She rode off and Justin threw his arms up in defeat.

"Always so difficult, Mikayla!" he yelled. "Would it kill you to just pop in for five seconds and say hello?"

"Yep!" she yelled back. I turned around and jogged back into the house. I stopped in the kitchen when I heard the front door open. Daddy was standing in the doorway, motioning to some stranger to come inside.

"Miley, come here." Daddy said, walking in. "I want you to meet somebody." I padded over obediently and stood beside him.

"Yes, Daddy?" I said. He patted the stranger on the shoulder and grinned.

"This Mr. Russo." he said. Mr. Russo shook his head and chuckled warmly.

"No, Miley, just call me Jerry." he said. He looked me over once. "Wow, you've really grown. The last time I saw you, you were sittin' on your daddy's shoulders pointing at the cows on your Mamaw's farm." Wait, he knows me? I don't remember him. . . Daddy laughed at the confused look on my face.

"Jerry's my best friend. We grew up together." he said. "He and his family stayed here in Tennessee while we moved to Malibu. He's got three kids-" He turned to Mr. Russo. "Right?" Mr. Russo nodded proudly.

"Yep. Two boys, Justin and Max, and one girl, Mikayla. They're a handful, but we love 'em. My wife's at home, trying to get Max away from his chickens. . ." Chickens? "And Justin's working on getting Mikayla over here. She's kinda. . . well, she's. . . she's. . ." He sighed before he started again. "She's just Mikayla. I know that doesn't make sense now, but trust me, it will later. You're gonna be seeing a lot of her. You, her, and the boys are going to Mountaintop High just down the road. . . even though she doesn't really like school. . . oh, and she's always in the back, riding her horse, Holly, so more than likely, you'll be around her lots." He cleared his throat and added nervously, "She um, doesn't go out much. Stays at the ranch all day." I don't know if that was supposed to be good or bad, but I whatever. I don't really care right now.

"Do you think Mikayla could show me around sometime?" I asked. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted her to like me. Well, maybe not like me, but at least not hate me. She's never even met me. . .

"That's a good idea." Mr. Russo nodded. He turned to my father. "Hey, we're grilling up a couple ribs tonight. We'd love it if you two paid us a visit and mingled with the family for a while. What do you say? You wanna-"

"You had me at ribs, Jerry." Dad laughed, giving Mr. Russo a hearty pat on the back. "We'd be honored if you'd have us."

"Thought so. You could never say no to ribs." Mr. Russo chuckled. "Dinner's at 6:00. We'll come and walk you over to the house."

"But you're right next door." I said, confused. "I've never been led anywhere that was literally right ouside the front door." Mr. Russo smiled again and gave me a nod.

"Yeah, but it's just different down here in Tennessee, Miley." Mr. Russo said. "We're people people. And we love little moments, blink-of-an-eye-and-you'd-miss-it-but-will stay-with-you-forever-if-you-caught-it moments. We make those moments. And we're a little old fashioned, sure, but-"

"An oldie's a goodie." my Dad piped in. Mr. Russo nodded in agreement and started towards the door.

"I should get goin' now, but it was nice talkin' to ya." he said. "See you tonight." Dad and I chorused a "goodbye" and the man left.

"Hey, Miles? Go get the rest of your stuff up to your room." he said. "I promise you, after you eat Jerry and Theresa's cooking, you'll be too stuffed to move. Try getting all that heavy stuff up a flight of stairs! Why, I remember one time-" Oh crap, story time.

"Okay, gotta go move those boxes!" I said, grabbing a random one and flying up the stairs. I don't even think it was mine, but oh well. I walked into my room and placed the box on my bed. I looked out the window and smiled at what I saw. The Russo house wasn't that close to us, but it wasn't that far away, either. There was a big window on the top floor of their house, right across from mine. I couldn't help but notice Mikayla, resting on her bed, lying on her stomach and writing something in a notebook with a red pen. She stopped writing and chewed on the end of her pen briefly before dropping it and looking up. Her beautiful brown eyes met mine and I know there was a stupid, goofy grin on my face. I had no idea one look could do that to me. She stared back at me, slowly making her way into a sitting position. She tilted her head to the right slightly and I swear I saw a smile flicker onto her face. Well, hello, Tennessee. Miley Stewart is officially home. I could really get used to this. . .

* * *

**And Chapter I is up! :) Yeah, it's another Mikiley story (so sue me, I LOVE it!) For some reason, Mikayla doesn't like Miley. Will dinner change everything? Max+Chickens=? Does Mikayla have a real REASON for shrugging Miley off before she even met her? Will Robbie Ray become so stuffed that he explodes? Will I ever stop making random things that come to me at night into Fanfics? (no, lol) You will see, but only IF I get reviews. Thanks for reading! Luv ya :)**


	2. Mikayla Is So Much Better Than Pie

She tilted her head to the right slightly and I swear I saw a smile flicker onto her face. Well, hello, Tennessee. Miley Stewart is officially home. I could really get used to this. . .especially if I get to see her smiling everyday. But-

But wait . . . she's frowning now. Mikayla got up and pulled the curtains shut, so I couldn't see her anymore. Hold up, did I miss something? I didn't do anything did I? No, I was just looking outside. And I just happened to see her, and she was smiling at me. . .even if I smiled at her first, but it's still a smile right? What's her deal? I began to close the blinds of my own window and before they shut completely, I saw Mikayla peek back out her window. Okay then. . .

About two hours later, I was changed and ready to go. I shuffled downstairs to find my father, Mr. Russo, and Justin sitting in the living room. I frowned a little once I saw Mikayla wasn't with them. I really wanted to meet her, face to face. Once I got to the last step, the men in the house looked in my direction. They were probably waiting for me to come down.

"Hi, Mr. Russo." I said. Mr. Russo stood up and so did Justin.

"Miley, I want to introduce yo to my oldest son, Justin." Mr. Russo told me, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. Justin offered me a polite nod and a small wave.

"Hello, Miley." he greeted. "It's nice to meet you." I walked over to him and he held out his hand to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I replied, shaking his hand. I looked between him and his father. "Gosh, are all you Russos so polite?"

"Not all of us. . ." Justin muttered, retracting his arm.

"Huh?" came out of my mouth. "What do you mean?" Justin dropped his jaw to reply, but his father cut him off.

"Justin." the father of three said in a 'watch it' kind of tone. Justin mumured a "nothing" to me and my father stood.

"Well," he mused. "Now that that's out of the way, how's about we meet the rest of the family?" Justin and Mr. Russo nodded and we exited our home. Dad and his old friend walked in front of me and Justin, talking about the old days or whatever. But I didn't mind. I actually wanted to talk to Justin for a little bit.

"So, how old are you?" he asked.

"Just turned 17." I answered.

"Oh. My sister's 16. Her birthday's in a month or so." he said. He paused for moment. "Oh, I forgot to tell you I have a sister. Her name's-"

"Mikayla." I finished. "I know."

"So, you've met her?" he asked in a cautious tone. "And, um, how did that go?" What is it that's so bad about Mikayla?

"I haven't met her yet. Your dad told me and my dad about you, her, and Max when he came over earlier." I corrected. "But I really wanna meet her, though."

"You sure about that?" he chuckled. I nodded and Justin stopped walking.

"We're here." he announced. "Welcome to Casa de Russo." I stopped in my tracks and looked at the house in front of me. It was pretty. They had a big front yard, enclosed in a white-picket fence. Justin opened the front gate and held it so I could walk in first. I can't remember the last time anyone's held _any_ type of door open for me. I walked in with a grateful grin and heard two tiny mews. I looked down and saw two orange-tabby kittens at my feet, looking up at me with bright, golden eyes.

"Awww!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick one up. I guess both of them wanted my attention, because now I'm holding two cats in my arms.

"That's Cloe and Joey." Justin said. "They're Princess' kittens. Princess is Mikayla's cat; she's alway's sleeping on the foot of her bed." I put the cats down and started walking towards the house. Justin followed beside me, but stopped abruptly and sighed. I stopped as well and looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder and I suddenly heard a clucking sound. Clucking. . . clucking. . .chickens, maybe?

"Heads up!" a new voice shouted. I heard a frantic crowing and Justin spun back around to face me.

"Oh crap. Duck!" he ordered. I wasted no time and bent down, just avoiding a blow to the head with a feathery, white chicken. It landed on the ground and I got a look at the strange thing. How can a chicken be strange? There was a tiny red bucket duck-taped to its head and its feet were wrapped in aluminum foil. Two empty red soda cans were tied to its left wing and two full purple ones were on its right one.

"Max!" Justin yelled. I looked back to see a younger boy with brown hair aproaching his brother. He was wearing a pair of blue goggles, but he removed them when her got to us.

"Hey, Grumpypants." he said. "What's up?" Justin sprang to his feet and crossed his arms.

"What the heck was that, Max? You could've hit Miley!" he scolded. What was he doing in the first place? Max mouthed an "oh" and his gaze fell on me.

"Hi, I'm Max." he said. "And you must be Miley." He chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that-" He went to pick the chicken up. "Annie and I haven't tested the C.C. with two full soda cans yet. Her flight's a little off 'cause of the extra weight."

"What's the C.C.?" I asked. Justin sighed and shook his head.

"It's better if ya don't ask questions." he murmured, ushering me away from his brother and into the house. "Just. . . don't ask." Well, that was really. . . weird. As soon as I set foot in the Russo house, my senses were hit with a mouth-watering aroma of southern-style barbecue, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoe pies, apple pies, and pecan pies to _start_. Wow. It seriously smells _amazing_ in here!

"My mom's cooking in the next room." Justin said, walking off and motioning for me to follow him. He led me to the kitchen, where an older brunette woman was taking plates out of the cabinet and setting them on the table. She must be Mrs. Russo.

"Mom?" said Justin. The woman looked in our direction and smiled brightly.

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily. She set the rest of the plates in a big stack on the table and walked over. "You're Robbie's daughter, Miley aren't you? Oh you've grown so much!" She hugged me, then paused. . . then she let me go. "But you probably don't remember me, do you? You were tiny the last time I saw you." She smiled again. "You look just like your mother now."

"Thank you." I said. I get that a lot. Mrs. Russo started setting the table again.

"Go ahead and make yourself at home." she said. "Jerry and your Dad are outback, but they'll be inside soon. Justin, go get your sister." Justin frowned at this, but nodded anyway. He walked out of the room and I followed him.

"Justin, where's the bathroom?" I asked. He led me up a flight of stairs and walked half-way down the hall.

"Right down there." he said, pointing to a pair of doors very close to each other. "Hey, will you do me a favor? Can you knock on Mikayla's door and tell her to come down? I should go get Max from outside." He turned around before I could reply.

"Sure." I answered. He didn't hear me. I walked down the hallway and opened the first door. A surprised Mikayla was standing on the other side. Oops. This is _not_ the bathroom; it's _her_room. Mikayla's expression twisted into an annoyed/confused one.

"Hi." I said. She continued to stared at me and took a baby-step back. She looked me over from head to toe before she spoke.

"And you are?" she frowned.

"I'm Miley, Miley Stewart." I answered.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm your new neighbor."

"Interesting. Why are you in my house?" she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door-frame. "And more importantly, why did you open _my_ door?" Well, dang. It was an accident.

"My father and I were invited." I answered, frowning slightly. "Your dad and my dad are old friends." I stepped back a bit. "And I was looking for the bathroom when I opened your door. Justin told me it was up here, but he didn't say which door exactly. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you are." she muttered, stepping back even further and shutting the door. I put my hands on my hips and forced a smile.

"Nice meeting you, too!" I said sarcastically. I heard her say something, but it was muffled. Well, that didn't go very well. I sighed and went to the bathroom. On the way back, I knocked on Mikayla's door. I don't want her to hate me. I'm gonna fix it, maybe during dinner.

"Mikayla?" I said. "Your mom wants you to come down for dinner." Silence. I tried again. "Mikayla?" More silence. I shrugged and made my way to the kitchen. The places were set and all the food was laid out on the rectangular table. Max sat next to Justin, Justin sat next to his father, Mr. Russo sat next to Mrs. Russo, there were two empty seats next to her, and then my father had the last chair. I sat beside my Daddy and heard Mrs. Russo sigh.

"Where's Mikayla?" she said. Just then, Mikayla appeared and waved her hand in the air.

"Present." she said. She looked at us and her lower lip twitched like she was about to say something. She didn't, but she let out a small groan as she walked to the table. I just realized there was only one seat left: the one next to me. I grinned inwardly; now she _has_ to talk to me, right? I can fix this! She's not mean; I saw her smiling and laughing today with her horse. And she smiled at _me_! At least. . . I think she did. But I want to make her smile for real this time. I offered her a grin when she sat down; she didn't return it. Hmm. . . this might be harder than I thought.

.oOo.

The adults led most of the dinner conversation; me, Justin and Max pitched in a few times, but Mikayla generally responded with nods and short 'yes' or 'no' answers. It was clear she didn't want to talk, but maybe that's just how she is.

"So, how're you kids liking school?" my father asked out of the blue. Justin produced a proud grin at Dad's question, but his siblings groaned quietly.

"Lovin' it, Sir." Justin stated. "I am the Student Body President of Mountaintop High School, Founder of the Mountiantop Comic Club, I'm founder of the local Tears of Blood Fanclub, Co-Captain of the Chess team-"

"Oh my god, we have a _chess_ team?" Max whispered.

"Don't question it, just give it to him." Mikayla whispered back. "You know that's the only 'team' Justin will ever be captain of." Mr. and Mrs. Russo shot their daughter a warning look. Mikayla shrugged beside me and Max snickered, looking back at his brother. I think Justin missed Mikayla's comment, because he was still talking to my father.

"Well, that's good, Son." Dad nodded. He looked at the other Russo kids. "What about you two? Do you like school?"

"It's alright, I guess." Max said, using a fork to poke at the mashed potatoes on his plate. Mikayla shrugged and looked down at her hands, which were ontop of the table.

"Hate school." she frowned. She looked up. "It's so boring. I'd rather be home doin' stuff around the house."

"You barely clean your room." Justin laughed. "What are you gonna do 'around the house' if you hate working?"

"I could go outside and clean the stables and chicken coop." she said. "I'm out there all the time anyway, so I might as well."

"I swear, you're obsessed with that stupid horse of yours." Max said. Mikayla shot him a dirty look.

"And this is coming from the boy who practically _worships_our chickens 24 hours a day?" she shot back hotly. "The same boy who tried to teach Annie and her chicks how to cook waffles and do the cupid shuffle?" Max shrunk back a bit and Mr. Russo hissed a stern "Mikayla" and she grew silent.

"It's a great song." Max muttered quietly, defending himself. An awkward silence overtook the room. Mikayla shifted in her chair uncomfortably and Max looked down into his lap. Justin coughed a little and my father and I exchanged a curious glance.

"Sorry, Max." Mikayla sighed. "But you know I get really defensive when it comes to Holly." Max looked back up and grinned coyly at his sister, saying it was okay. I suddenly got an idea.

"Holly? Is she that black horse outside?" I asked Mikayla. For the first time that night, Mikayla turned in her chair and looked me in the eyes. Gosh, those brown orbs are hypnotizing. . .

"Yeah, that's her." she said proudly. "She's all mine. I had her since I was little and I spend everyday with her." She started to turn back around. "I don't know, it's a connection we have. But I doubt you'd understand unless you had a horse, so-"

"His name's Blue Jeans." I cut in. Mikayla faced me again. "He's on my Mamaw's farm right now. Dad told me we're gonna pick him up later this week after we got settled in. . ." I paused for a moment. "Maybe we could ride together sometime." Mikayla laughed a little bit, but I don't get what was so funny.

"Holly and I don't ride, we race." she smirked. Oh, I see how it is now. I smirked back and leaned towards her a little more. I could play her game.

"Is that so?" I questioned smugly.

"Yuh-huh." she replied. "If you wanna hang with the big boys, you gotta keep up, right?"

"Is that a challenge, Russo?" Mikayla smiled dangerously and I noticed a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Dang it, this girl is cute!

"It just might be, Stewart." she replied. I bit my lip and started to smile, but my father cleared his throat and I was forced to tear my gaze away from Mikayla.

"You girls can fight over your horses later." my father said. I had just noticed everyone else had left the table. "But right now, we're eatin' pie!" He got up with a smile and sprinted his way into the next room.

"My predictable pig of a father." I muttered under my breath. Mikayla must have heard me, because she started laughing. Oops. She got up and walked out the backdoor. I stood up and paused for a while. I _could_ stay inside and eat with everyone else, **OR **I could follow Mikayla and keep her company. I pushed in my chair and padded out the backdoor, off the porch and out into the field. What did you think I was gonna do? Mikayla is _sooo_ much better than pie.

* * *

**Chapter 2. ^^ So they meet at last! And we met the rest of the Russos! What will happen next? The race? Possibly a. . . kiss? MAYBE! ;) Review, ya'll. (And yeah, I actually talk like that. I say ya'll all the time =D)**


	3. Figuring Her Out

I haven't seen Mikayla for a couple days. . . I couldn't find her after we had dinner at the Russos' and I don't see her around. I haven't seen her ride Holly in a while, either. Mr. Russo and the boys were outside just yesterday and I asked them how everyone was doing. They were kinda working, or at least Max and Mr. Russo were, and I didn't want to bother them too much. . . so I talked to Justin. He told me Mikayla's been in a bad mood ever since the night Daddy and I came over. She's isolated herself in her room, away from everyone else, and has been "quieter than a church mouse in a chapel full of alley cats" in Justin's words. He told he she was kinda scaring him, because she's only acted like that once, and it was because of something that shook her really bad. I asked him what went wrong and he quickly changed the subject. I knew that meant something really bad happened; Justin will talk about anything if you him to. . .sometimes even if you don't ask him to. I really wanna talk to Mikayla about it; I wanna help her. I don't know if she'd open up to me, but it's worth a try right? Well, I'm starting school today at Mountaintop High. . . I hope I see her there. Maybe we'll have a class together. Man, that'd be perfect!

.oOo.

Green. White. Black. Those are the colors that decorated Mountaintop High School's walls and lockers. There was a wave of kids walking against me; I felt like a fish swimming upstream as I tried to get to my homeroom. Wait, where _is_ my homeroom? I shut my eyes briefly, trying to remember, and a girl walking by bumped into my shoulder, knocking me to the side a bit. I tried to turn around and see who collided with me, but someone else bumped into me and knocked me to the other side. I sighed and felt a hand grasp my left forearm. Before I knew it, I was being pulled out of the crowd and onto the much, _much_ calmer sidelines. I was now near the wall, standing in front of the pale green lockers. The hand on my arm slipped away and it's owner chuckled behind me.

"You have to be careful around here on the first day of school; everybody's scramblin' around like a chicken with their head cut off." a female voice said.

"Thanks for pulling me out of that." I said, looking up to meet the girl. Her hair was red and she was smiling brightly. She wore a black shirt with a big cherry on it, cherry earrings, and a red hairclip with a mix of red and black cherries on it.

"No problem, Stranger." she smiled. "You're new here, aren't ya?' She held her hand out to shake. "I'm Harper Finkle. Nice to meet you!" I shook her hand and gave her a grin.

"Hi, Harper. I'm Miley, Miley Stewart." I said. I started talking to Harper for a while and she's pretty cool. The fruit clothes are kinda weird, but she's still cool. We decided to walk around a bit. Harper gave me a mini-tour of the school, pointing out where all my classes were. We didn't have any classes together, which was a bummer, but we had the same lunch time, so we'd see each other later.

". . .and that's the Art Room," Harper continues. "And that's the bathroom, and over there is the principal's office-"

"Also known as Mikayla's home away from home." Justin interrupted. I turned my head and saw the oldest Russo child approaching us with a wave. "Hey, Miley. How's it going, Harper?" He stopped right beside me and leaned against the lockers as I offered a friendly "Hey, Justin" back to him.

"You know each other?" Harper asked.

"Yep." Justin and I replied at the same time.

"Miley's our new neighbor." Justin continued. "She moved in a couple days ago with her dad." Harper gasped excitedly and clasped her hands together.

"So you're the girl Mikayla was talking about!" she exclaimed with a grin. I felt myself smile. Mikayla talks about me?

"I guess so." I said, still smiling like an idiot.

"What did she say exactly?" Justin asked. The other girl's grin vanished and there was a flash of fear in her eyes, like she was remembering something bad. She quickly shook her head and looked away.

"Nothing, nothing." she said hurriedly. "For-Forget I said anything. It's not important." Justin and I shared a confused look before focusing on the red-haired, cherry-wearing girl beside us.

"Harper-" I began, but was cut off by Justin.

"Okay, feels like a girl talk coming on; I should go." he said. "Bye, you two." He walked off and I turned back to Harper. She was looking down at her shoes.

"Harper?" I asked. She looked up slowly and sighed when our eyes met.

"I can't tell you, Miley. Sorry." she apologized. "It's not my secret to share. I promised Mikayla I wouldn't say a word-"

"Ooh, what do we have here?" a new feminine voice said. Harper looked to a group of three blonde girls, who seemed to have dropped out of thin air.

"Hello, Gigi." Harper said cheerily, addressing the girl in front. Gigi shot her the fakest smile I've ever seen and quickly looked to me; Harper didn't notice a thing out of place. Gigi's attitude did a 360 turn when she spoke to me.

"And who is this little angel?" she purred, curling the corners of her lips up into a real smile. I don't know why, but it kind of scared me.

"Y-You mean me?" I asked. Wow, I'm stupid. The two girls behind her giggled and Gigi stepped closer to me. Harper and the other girls stepped back a little bit; I wish they hadn't.

"Of course I mean you." Gigi said. I tried to step back, but I forgot the lockers were behind me. "And I bet you've got a pretty name to match that pretty face, huh?"

"Umm. . .m-my name is Miley." I said, starting to feel uncomfortable. She reached out and grabbed my hand. I tried to subtly pull it away, but she was stronger than I thought.

"Beautiful." she said, bringing my hand to her lips to kiss the back of it. Umm. . .okay? I stared back at her and the other blondes "ooh"ed excitedly. Harper tilted her head to the side, trying to understand what was happening; I understood, but I didn't like it. I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ugh! Now you have to disinfect your hand, Miley." Mikayla frowned. Where did she come from? She glared at Gigi and smirked as she continued. "You should know better than to play with this diseased rat-dog."

"Mikayla, that's not nice." Harper piped in. Gigi just chuckled and stepped back some. I was glad she let go of my hand, and that I had my personal space back. Mikayla walked to my side and stood in front of me, almost protectively, and crossed her arms.

"Stop scaring the new kid, Hollingsworth." Mikayla said. "She doesn't want-no, _nobody_ wants you all over them." Gigi crossed her arms, too, and smugly grinned back at her.

"I wasn't all over the girl, Russo." she said. "We were talking, and I was just being nice." Yeah, real nice. . . "But I guess you wouldn't know the first thing about that, would you, Russo?"

"Aren't you late for a plastic surgery appointment, Pinocchio?" Mikayla sneered, flicking the tip of Gigi's outward-pointed nose. It _is_ kinda long. . . Gigi and the other blondes gasped and Harper shot Mikayla a dirty look.

"I'll have you know this nose was a birthday gift from Daddy!" Gigi frowned, covering her nose with one hand. "And it cost more than every outfit you've ever worn in your life!"

"Well, you got screwed over, Princess." Mikayla laughed. Harper and I joined in and Gigi let out an angry groan. She looked at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, New Kid," she said. "I'm warning you now-" She shot brief glances at Mikayla and Harper. "Stay away from the rejects. They'll just drag you down the food chain to their level. No status, no friends-"

"I've got all the friends I need, Hollingsworth." Mikayla growled. Gigi scoffed and rolled her eyes, casting a quick glance to Harper.

"_One_ friend." she said to Mikayla.

"Two." I said, finally speaking up. All the girls looked at me with shocked expressions. I took a place beside Mikayla and smiled. "I'm her friend, too." Gigi made a sour face and with a wave, sent the other girls away.

"You're crazy." she said to me. "But it's your life; you're doomed to be a social reject just like the rest of them. I tried, just remember that."

"I'm good right here, thanks." I said. Gigi let out an angry 'hmmph' and stormed off; I don't think she was expecting me to say that.

"Wow." Harper chuckled. "Attracted _and _rejected Gigi on your first day." She started clapping. "Bravo, Miley! Bravo!" I laughed a bit, but stopped when I noticed Mikayla walking away.

"Mikayla, wait! Where are you going?" Harper yelled after her. I jogged behind the dark-haired girl and called her name.

"Hey, Mikayla? Mikayla, wait up!" She stopped, but barely turned around.

"What?" she murmured distantly.

"U-Um, thanks for stepping in when you did." I said. "Gigi kinda came out of nowhere."

"Stay away from her and the Wannabes." she instructed. "They're nothing but blonde-haired, dimwitted trouble. Ruin everything they touch and brainwash every hormone-crazed teenager than passes by." She turned around a little more. "But Gigi's a lesbian; she only goes for the cute, clueless, innocent chicks. Brunettes; especially ones with pretty blue eyes-" I unconsiously tuned her out. Did she just say I what I thought she said?

"You think I'm cute?" I asked, cutting her off. "And my eyes are pretty?" Mikayla's eyes showed a glimmer of genuine surprise. I guess I caught her off guard.

"I-I uh-" she stammered nervously. She turned back around, quickly regaining her composure. "I also said clueless." But you still said I was cute. I put my hand on her shoulder and she briefly looked down at it; I could feel her muscles tense up. She looked away and looked straight ahead.

"Hey, Mikayla? I uh-"

"I have to go to class." she said. And before I could say another word, she sprinted off and disappeared into the newly forming crowd. I stared after her, just stuck in place for a whie, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"Miley?" a familiar voice called. I turned around to meet a confused Harper. "Where'd you go?" She peeked over my shoulder. "And where's Mikayla?" I shrugged my shoulders and offered a quizzical murmur to her.

"She ran off." I sighed.

"Aw, Miley-" Harper began. "Don't be upset. . . Mikayla does that kinda thing all the time. She's always walking away from someone. . . she's even walked away from me when we were in the middle of a conversation. She doesn't mean to, it just happens."

"I don't get her." I said. She keeps sending these mixed signals; first she hates me, then we're playing around at dinner, then she ignores me, after that, she's all protective, then she gives me a compliment, and finally she runs away from me. I mean, what is that? Seriously.

"Well, it just takes a while for people to get used to Mikayla and vice versa." Harper said. "But she's really nice, I promise. She's just . . ." She trailed off and picked back up. "She's just . . . complicated." Yeah, no shiz. Harper's voice got softer as she continued. "She's been through a lot in the last year, and she just hasn't been the same since."

"What do you mean?"

"Miley, I've been her best friend since 6th grade. I know her; she's practically my _sister_. But. . ." She sighed. "I don't know, it's just different now." I breathed a soft "Oh" back to her and she chuckled at me.

"Some first day, huh?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your homeroom before I go to mine." So my red-headed friend led me upstairs and across the hall. We were about to go down a corner, but she stopped.

"My homeroom's right down here." she said, pointing down the corner. "Yours is right here, third door to the left-" A long arm appeared from nowhere and grabbed Harper's arm. She was pulled down the corner and I peeked after her as she went. The arm belonged to Mikayla; she was speeding down the almost empty hallway with Harper following behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned around, almost colliding with Harper. They each took a step back and Mikayla groaned.

"What were you doing with _her_?" she hissed, folding her arms. Harper walked to the wall and leaned against it, propping herself up with one foot.

"Who? You mean Miley?" Harper replied cheerily. "Oh, I was showing her where her homeroom was." Mikayla moved so that she was standing in front of her friend.

"Fine, okay then. . ." she sighed warily, letting her arms drop to her sides. What's her deal? Harper crossed _her_ arms and shook her head.

"Just give Miley a chance, Mikayla." Harper said. "She's really nice, you know." Mikayla groaned and looked at her feet.

"I know." she murured quietly. I almost missed it. "And I feel like an idiot. I've been treating her like crap for what now? The_ four days _I've known her."

"But it doesn't have to be like that, Mikayla." Harper said gently. Mikayla looked up with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah, it does." she said. She actually sounded upset. "It started out just like this, Harper. . ." She paused for a moment. "I-I can't go through that again. I can see it happening all over again-"

"But it _won't_ happen this time." Harper encouraged. What are they talking about? Mikayla shot Harper a hard look.

"No. . . no, it won't. I'll make sure of that." She began to walk off; Harper sighed.

"Mikayla, don't do this to-" Mikayla whipped around and groaned again.

"Don't do this? To who?" she asked.

"Yourself." Harper replied in a small voice. "I've seen the way you look at her. You stepped in to _protect_ her this morning. When she first moved in, you called me and said your new favorite color was blue." She got louder as she went on. "And I saw you smile, Mick. A real, genuine smile. I haven't seen you smile like that since you were dating-" Mikayla's eyes clouded over with pain and anger.

"I don't want to hear her name ever again!" she snapped, interrupting her friend. She turned around and stalked down the hallway. Whoa. Now I might actually be a little closer to figuring her out. . .

* * *

**Why did Mikayla run off? What's HER name? And WHERE did Max go? I think I lost him. XD Sorry it took so long to update this, but I've been super UBER busy with finals coming up next week...but enough of my issues lol Review plz. Love it when ya'll do! ;)**


	4. Something I Don't Know?

**Mikayla's POV**

After school, I got my stuff and stormed straight home. I was still pissed from earlier today. I pushed open the white gate and walked to the front door. Cloey and Joey were play-fighting on the front porch when I reached the first step. Apparently, I was more interesting than their little game, because they stopped and began to follow me. I opened the front door and the kittens scrambled over their little paws, competing with each other to get in the house first. They bolted up the stairs fast as lightning and I shut the door. Like I said before, I was still pissed, so I kinda. . . I kinda _slammed_ it. But by accident; if I was trying to slam the door I would've broken the hinges off again. As I ascended the stairs, I heard someone stirring in the kitchen.

"Mikayla? You're home already?" came my mother's cheery voice. "How was school, Mija?"

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled. To tell you the truth, I was only half listening. I sighed and made my way into my room. Princess, my cat, was sitting at the foot of my bed. Shoot, she probably thinks it's _her_ bed; she spends more time in it than I do. I dropped my bookbag at the door and kicked the door shut with my heel.

"Dang it, Harper." I groaned. "Why would you even _think _about bringing _her_ back into the picture?" I began to pace the floor. "I was totally fine before that Miley chick moved in next door and I was perfectly fine after-" I stopped myself; I. . . I can't even say her name anymore. I stopped pacing as something hit me. I sat down on my bed and buried my head in my hands.

"God, how did it even happen?" I sighed. "It was perfect. . . _we_ were perfect." How did I get here? And more importantly, where did _she_ go? My head shot up and I pushed myself off the bed.

"Damn it, I'm not going back there again!" I said, walking towards the window. I heard Princess hiss lowly. I turned around and saw her looking dead at me; I looked at Cloey and Joey briefly and then looked back at their mother.

"Sorry." I apologized. Princess has this weird thing about me and her kits; she'll hiss or growl or somethin' if I curse around 'em. I don't know why, it's not like they can understand it. . . but she's just being a good mama I guess. . .

I looked back to the window, where I saw the Stewarts' House and part of their ranch out back. I closed the curtains with a frustrated groan. Why'd they have to move into _that _house? Why did Miley have to get the room _right across _from mine? Why does she have to have such deep blue eyes? Damn it, why am I falling for _her_ out of _all_ people? Why does she make my heart beat faster everytime she _smiles_ at me? When she just _looks_ at me? Why. . . why-

"Why is this so hard?" I sighed, resting my forehead against the glass. "Miley's just like her. I can't. . . I know I can't do this again." Not after what happened last time. She left me. She just up and left, leaving a trail with every piece of my broken heart wherever she walked. And after how long?

"A lifetime." I chuckled sadly. She was always there for me. She _was. _I can't go through an old picture book or even walk outside without running into something that reminds me of her. But . . . she turned her back on me. On all of us, actually; all our-no, sorry, all _my_ friends. No one's heard from her in forever, and I wanna keep it that way.

"I miss her so much." escaped from my mouth before I could register the words. My eyes grew wide; I threw my hands over my mouth and stepped back in surprise. I can't believe I just said that! After everything she's put me through. . . I dropped my arms and hung my head. I had it soooo bad for her. She was reason I got up in the morning. I did anything and _everything_ for her. She freakin' owned me. And I loved every minute of it. . .

"But a three-and-a-half year relationship will do that to you, huh?" I muttered bitterly. I heard a knock on the door and looked back at it.

"Mikayla?" Justin called. "Are ya in there?"

"Door's open." I said. I saw the doorknob twist and my big brother began to enter. "But that doesn't mean you can come in." He sighed and stopped where he was, shoting me an annoyed "seriously?" look at me.

"I'm just joking, c'mere." I said motioning him to come in. "What's up?" Justin took three steps inside and stopped. He looked at me and paused for a moment before speaking.

"Can I ask you somethin' serious, Mikayla?" he asked, crossing his arms. I shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you want."

"And will you answer me? No matter what?"

"If I don't wanna do it, then I'm not gonna." I said. "You should know that better than anyone, Justin."

"Unfortunately, I do." he muttered, looking away for a moment. "But seriously. . . I wanted to ask you if you were you a-alright?"

"Fine," I said, turning back to the window. "Never better. Is that all you wanted?" I opened the curtains and heard my brother sigh.

"Yeah, pretty much." he replied, obviously disapointed. He probably expected me to say more. "Oh, and-" I saw him look over my shoulder briefly. "Dad uh, needs your help out back in the stables." I gave him a nod and he left my room. I spotted my black cowboy hat on my pillow and put it on. I made my way downstairs and out the back door.

"Dad?" I called out. Silence. I walked off the back porch and shuffled around the yard. "Hey, Dad? Are you out here?" Nothin' still. Oh, well. I shrugged and walked over to our horse stable. Gosh, we really need to give it another paint job. . . I opened the doors and heard one only neigh in response. Lazy horses. . . and from me, that's sayin' something! It's almost 5 o'clock and they're not up yet? I told Dad he should've let 'em stay outside today; it's not gonna rain like he said it was. But you know, you can't win against his "cowboy intuition" or whatever. And he calls _me_ stubborn.

"Holly? Kidd? Jack? Russell? Robin?" I called out. I shuffled in and heard a snort.

"Holly?" I said. No answer; it wasn't her. If it was, she would've answered immediately. "Kidd?" Still no answer. After a pause, I heard the sound of a shuffling hoof and another snort followed.

"Jack, is that you?" Jack was Max's horse, Max's small, energetic little horse. My little brother almost never rides the poor stag, so I look after him. Well, I look after all the horses, really. I made my way over to Jack's stall and he neighed happily when he saw me. I smiled and reached out to touch him. He lowered his head and I stroked his black mane. He was a jet black horse, like Holly, but he was smaller than he should've been. People misguess his age because of it; they think he's Holly's foal. I mean, he's not _that_ little, but he's still small, and he hangs around her alot. I think he's kinda scared of the other horses. . . actually, he's scared of everyone. Everyone new to him, that is. It took him about 3 weeks after he was born to warm up to me, 7 and a half months to warm up to Justin, 10 months not to be scared of Mom and Dad, and about 2 _years_ to let Max even pet him.

"Come on, Buddy." I said. "We're goin' outside." I opened the stall gate and Jack pranced off with his head held high. I chuckled at his eagerness and looked back. Holly was beginning to stir in her stall, which right next to Jack's.

"You wanna come, Holly?" I asked, opening her gate. She took a step forward and slowly trotted out. I walked beside her until we reached the field. Jack was running around in circles and Holly let out a thoughtful huff, which I think was equivalent to "Oh gosh, what is that buck doing now?" in english. She padded over to him and I went to get their brushes, which were on the fence by the Stewart place.

"Dammit! Blue Jeans, give that back right now!" Miley yelled. I heard a neigh, more like laughter than anything else, followed by the thunder of horse hooves. I looked over the fence and saw Miley chasing after a white horse; he had something long, green and sparkly in his mouth.

"Blue Jeans, come on! That's my favorite scarf!" Miley whined. I chuckled at her and watched as Blue Jeans practically ran circles around her. Miley groaned and stopped in her tracks. Blue Jeans kept going, though. He stopped running, but started walking until he was standing right beside the brunette. Miley made a desperate last attempt to grab the scarf and Blue Jeans charged away from her. He ran straight ahead and jumped over the fence into my yard.

"Blue Jeans!" Miley gasped. "What are you doing? Come back here!" The horse paid her no mind. He galloped towards Holly and Jack; Jack reared up on his hind legs and let out a frightened neigh. The small black horse ran away, in my direction, but steered off even further when Blue Jeans began to follow.

"Blue Jeans!" Miley called again. She was running towards the horse, trying to get her scarf back, but the white horse had other plans. He dodged her yet again, and ran over to me. I took a step back as he approached; he slowed his pace down to a walk and stopped beside me.

"Hi, Fella." I greeted him. He lowered his head, flicking his left ear, and I brought my hand up to pet him. He dropped the scarf in my palm and looked up. But why did he look-

"Blue Jeans!" Miley groaned. Oh, that's why. I looked up and saw an angry brunette coming towards us. Her cheeks had adopted a shade of red, probably because of all that running, and she was trying to catch her breath. Her eyes met mine and the anger disappeared. It was immediately replaced by nervousness. She still looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Oh! Uh, M-Mikayla. . ." she said. Her cheeks grew a little redder. "I-I'm sorry about Blue Jeans. He got away from me and I-I didn't expect him to jump the fence and scare that little horse and h-he's really a good boy, I don't know what came over him. . . h-he usually listens to me but for some reason today, I-"

"Think this belongs to you." I cut her off, holding up her scarf. I think it's adorable when she rambles like that.

"Thanks." she mumbled, coyly slipping her hand into mine and taking her belonging from me. My heartbeat quickened. "Sorry again about Blue Jeans."

"No problem." I assured her. I looked towards Holly. Blue Jeans had somehow snuck his way over to her. "So that's the horse you were talking about?"

"Huh?"

"A couple days ago, when you and your dad had dinner here. That's your horse? Blue Jeans?" I said. Miley nodded and chuckled at herself.

"Oh. Yeah, that's him." she replied. I heard a worried neigh come from behind and tuned around. Jack timidly approached me; I draped my arm around his neck and he relaxed.

"Aww, did Blue Jeans scare him that bad?" Miley frowned. She reached out to touch him.

"Probably shouldn't do that." I advised. "He's real skiddish around new people." Despite my warnings, she placed three fingers on the bridge of his nose. It surprised me when Jack relaxed even more at her touch than he did with mine. I moved my arm and Jack took a step closer to Miley.

"Little guy looks fine." she smiled. Jack shook his mane a bit and lifted his nose, making Miley's full palm rest against him.

"He's never done that before. To anyone." I murmured.

"First time for everything, right?" Miley smiled. She looked to the black horse. "Maybe he just likes me." Jack made a small whinny and trotted back to Holly.

"So. . ." Miley started.

"Yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Miley put a smirk on her face and crossed her arms.

"You still up for that race, Russo?" she challenged.

"Haha. . .sure, why not, Stewart?" I said. "Blue Jeans looks just fast enough to keep up with Holly." This, apparently, made her angry. She's so cute when she's arguing.

"Keep up? She's gonna be kissing his tail." Miley declared. She smiled even harder. "And _you're_ gonna be lookin' at mine."

"Oh, am I now?"

"Tell me where and when and we'll be there." I heard a rumble of thunder and looked up.

"Aww. I'd say today, but we all know how ya'll city girls are afraid of gettin' your hair wet." I said smugly, looking back down to meet Miley's gaze.

"I'm sure I'll live." she said. "But I mean, if you're too scared, then-"

"Me? Scared of you?" I laughed. "As if! I got stuff to do today." I got zip to do today. I mean, I'm supposed to clean my room, but psssh! We all know that's _not_ gonna happen. I just wanna wait awhile; I don't feel like taking Holly out in the rain today.

"If you say so." Miley sighed. "Another time, then." She called Blue Jeans and began walking back to her side of the fence.

"What? No goodbye, Big City?" I said jokingly, folding my arms over my chest. "Don't they have manners where you're from?" Miley turned around just as the rain started to fall and smiled at me. I felt my heartbeat speed up again and struggled to show no emotion on my face.

"Later, Cowgirl." she purred, pointing to the top of her head. I reached up and fingered the brim of my black cowboy-er cow_girl_ hat. She turned around just as a smile accidently slipped onto my face.

"Bye, Miley." I said softly. I doubt she heard me. Jack trotted back inside the stables and Holly padded over to me. She stared.

"What?" I asked. The horse snorted in amusement, casting me an almost knowing look.

"I just said goodbye to her, Holly." I replied. "Simple bye. It was nothing, really." Holly flicked her right ear and lowered her neck. She used her head to give me a gentle push in the direction Miley had just gone in. I looked back at her, pretty confused, but she turned around and went into the stable. . .

"What was that?" I asked myself. Does Holly know something I don't know?

* * *

**So here's the next chpt! =3 It feels too short to me, but I didn't know what else to add to it. Does Holly REALLY know something Mikayla doesn't know? Who will win the girls' race? Will Holly and Blue Jeans play a part in the Mikiley relationship? And where in the WORLD do Harper, Max and Justin fit into this? HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE! I'll update as soon as I can. . . but I kinda forgot where I'm going with this story lol so it may take a minute. . . possibly. But I don't know. I never know haha ;) Review, plz! It makes me happy. :3**


	5. Mick's Got It Bad

**Two Weeks Later. . .**

I was lying on my back with my arm around her; she was situated comfortably beside me, resting her head on my chest and her left arm across my stomach. We were outside, under the big tree in my yard just enjoying each other's company. Neither of us spoke, but we didn't need to. I sighed contently at the silence and she snuggled closer to me in response. I love moments like this.

"Pumpkin?" she said absent-mindedly, making her fingers dance on my stomach. I smiled and moved my head so I could look at her a little better.

"Yes, Beautiful?" I asked. I felt her trace a faint figure eight over my skin.

"I was just thinking. . ."

"About what?" I replied. She grew silent. She was hesitating again. How long have we been together now? I sighed and added, "You know you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?" She paused in her actions and rested her full palm on my person. She sat up for a minute before looking down at me. She swung her left leg over my hip, now straddling my waist, and put her hands on her knees.

"C-Can we talk?" she requested, sweeping a few stray hairs behind her right ear. I used my elbows to prop myself up a little.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked. She smiled at me fondly and leaned over to give me a kiss on the forehead. I love it when she does that because her hair brushes my face. . . it always smells like coconut. She pulled back and took her previous position.

"Have you ever thought about the future? _Our_ future?" she asked innocently, fumbling with her fingers. I chuckled lightly and grinned at her, but she looked down at her hands and missed it.

"Yeah, I have." I confessed. "I think about you and me and graduation day and which colleges we're going to and our parents and where we're gonna be in two years. . . five years. . .sometimes even ten. . ." I trailed off. "But that's a long way away." I worked my way into an upright position and she sat beside me. My love slipped her fingers in between mine and I sighed inwardly. She told me she feels sparks _every_ time we touch. She kissed my ear and chuckled low, making me shiver.

"Wanna know where I see us in ten years?" she whispered carefully, as if it were her best-kept secret. She laid her head on my shoulder and continued. "I see you and me in a little house in the countryside with _tons_ of acres around us." She put a little pressure on my hand. "We have a farm full of cows and horses and-"

"Goats?" I cut in. She loves goats. I felt her smile as she chuckled at me.

"Yes, Pumpkin." she cooed. "My goats, too. And I'm running my mom's old restaurant while you're teachin' art at that elementary school up the road."

"What can I say? I like kids." I murmured. She nodded lightly and sighed a dazed "I know" before lifting her head. She captured my lips with her own and I felt the corner of her lips curl into a smile. I kissed back, but she pulled away abruptly.

"We're gonna be fine." she said. She went in for another quick kiss. "Our future's gonna be picture perfect." She kissed me again, but this time, I was the one who pulled back first.

"W-What about a family?" I asked weakly. "A-A baby." She didn't seem opposed to what i said, but she didn't look ecstatic about it either. We've talked about kids before. . . didn't really turn out good.

"A what?" she murmured to herself, pulling back farther. "A b-baby?" I felt her grip weaken on my hand.

"Yeah." I said cautiously. "A-A baby girl with your nose and my eyes and the cutest little laugh. . ." I squeezed her hand lightly and grinned at her. "Just like her Mama's." She sent a coy grin my way and squeezed my hand back.

"I love you, Mikayla." she said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and giggled.

"I love you too, Mi-"

Thunder crashed above me and made me shoot up in bed. I heard my heart pounding in my ears before I could hear the rain slamming against the roof and window. It was storming. It had been raining cats and dogs for the past _week_.

"Man." I groaned, running my hand through my hair. I let out a sigh and screwed my eyes shut. It was a dream.

"A dream about her. . ." I murmured. Again. I've been having a lot of 'em lately. Ever since Harper and Miley have gotten closer, we hang out more often. I don't know why, but it just triggers these memories of me and. . .*sigh* the girl who won't be named. . .

"Well, I won't be able to sleep now." I acknowledged. I laid on my back and proped my head up with my right arm, resting my left arm over my stomach. "I can't stop thinking about her. . ." I half-growled, half sighed at myself. "How can Miley make me feel like this? Just like. . . just like _she_ used to. . ." I sat up and slid my feet to the floor. "At least it's the weekend; I won't see her for a while." I stood and shuffled to my door. I turned the doorknob and opened the door. My hand and jaw dropped at the person in front of me.

"Umm, hi Mikayla." Miley greeted me softly. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black sweatpants, and oddly, soaking wet from head to toe.

"Miley?" I said stupidly. "What are you doing-"

"At your house?"

"No, soaking wet." I answered. A couple weeks ago, I would have snapped at her and grilled her about what she was doing at my house so late (in the middle of a storm), but all I can think about now is getting her warm and taking care of her. Oh damn, I wanna hit myself for that. Look what this girl is doing to me. . .

"Oh, our lights went out because of the storm." Miley started. "And your dad told my dad we could stay over until they fix 'em in the morning. Your mom pointed me up to your room. . ." She gave me the most innocent and apologetic look I've ever seen. "I'm sorry if I woke you." Awww! Dang it, why is she so adorable?

"Don't worry about it." I said softly, careful not to let my inner feelings show. "I couldn't sleep anyway." I took her hand and pulled her inside. "Come here, we have to get you out of those."

"But I don't have anything else to wear!" Miley complained.

"Well, are you gonna sleep in those?" I quipped.

"No, but-"

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Miley was hesitant to accept my offer.

". . . are you sure?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, why not?" I went over to my drawer and pulled out a black t-shirt and gray sweatpants. I held them up to her. "These okay?" Miley nodded and took them from me.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom to shower or anything?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm fine actually." Miley replied. "I just need a towel to dry my hair a little. I can go back to my house in the morning to re-do it." I gave her a nod, turning toward my bathroom door.

"Well, you get dressed and I'll get you a towel." I said. "Back in a sec." I left her alone and entered my bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it. Something hit me for the first time.

She's in my house. The girl I can't stop thinking about is in my house. . . and she's in my bedroom at that.

"Relax, Mikayla." I scolded myself, kneeling down and getting a purple towel from the cabinet below my sink. "She's just your neighbor. Just a girl." While I was still on my knees, I reached up and turned the doorknob, making the door open just a crack. I caught sight of my shirt on the floor and got a glimpse of her leg kicking off her wet sweatpants. My eyes trailed up her legs as her full body came into view. They were tan and _a lot_ longer than I thought they were. My gaze traveled further up and I noticed she was wearing a pair of white boyshorts that said "Angel" on the back in bold red print. She turned to the front and I saw her flat, toned stomach peek out from under her red shirt. Miley slipped off the wet garment and I watched it as it scaled up her body. I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't turn away right now. . . it feels like I'm hypnotized or something. I froze in place as the t-shirt hit floor, revealing Miley's white bra, and ultmately the body of a goddess.

"Damn." I whispered breathlessly, mesmerized for the longest time. Something went off in my head and I shut the door before I saw anything else. I put my back against the door again. I could feel my heart pounding and my chest heaving up and down.

"Damn." I repeated. How did she do that? One second I was totally neutral on her staying with me, and one glimpse later I'm struggling to get my breathing _and_ my thoughts under control. . .

"Hey, Mikayla?" Miley called from the other side. I struggled to find my voice.

". . . yes, Miley?"

"Did you find that towel?" she asked. She added in a low whine, "I'm gonna get your bed wet." A million dirty thoughts popped into my head and the image of an underwear-clad Miley appeared again. Dang, I'm a perv.

"I got it, hold on." I said, getting to my feet. I looked down at the forgotten purple towel and scooped it into my hand. I opened the door to find a fully-clad brunette sitting on my bed. Thank goodness.

"Here you go." I murmured, tossing the cloth object to her. She dried her hair shortly after and tossed it in my hamper.

"We should get some sleep." I suggested. Miley nodded and yawned in response.

"Yeah, I'm tired." she said.

"You're sleeping in my bed." I told her. "I'm gonna go downstairs, okay?" Miley frowned and shook her head.

"But it's your room. I don't wanna put you out." she protested.

"I don't have another bed, though."

"Well. . . you could stay in here with me?" she offered. "I mean, your bed _is_ big enough, and I don't take up that much room-" She looked away shyly. "And I don't really like sleeping by myself, anyway."

"Miley. . ." I mused. I thought about it for a minute; my guest gave me a puppy-dog pout for all 60 seconds. "Alright." Miley gave me a tired grin and fell back on my bed.

"Come here, then." she beckoned, situating herself under the bed sheets. I crawled in, feeling my heartbeat speed up as I settled in beside her.

"Goodnight, Mikayla." she said softly, smiling with her eyes.

"Night, Miley." I said back. She blinked once and turned away from me. I thought there would be silence, like there is when I sleep, but I heard the sound of her breathing and my heart beating.

"Mikayla?" she whispered after a while.

"Hmm?"

". . . thank you." I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No problem." I said. She sighed contently and squeezed back. I felt warm inside being next to her. I can't explain it, but it feels good.

Maybe I can finally get some sleep now.

**.oOo.**

I woke up to a gentle sunrise with a bluebird's song humming in my ears, something I haven't done in ages. I may be a country girl, but I sleep like a city girl. Speaking of city girls, Miley was still in my bed. It took me a moment to wake up and realize the position we were in. Miley was still sleeping, looking really cozy nestled into my side. Her legs and my legs were twined, partially covered by the sheets. Her arm was around my neck and she was laying on her other one. My left arm was holding her body close to mine, snaking under her, and my right hand was on her butt. What did I miss last night? I blushed and moved my hand away, making Miley stir. She snuggled into me more and I tightened my grip on her protectively. This made the brunette moan softly against my skin, and made me blush even more. I felt the need to be gentle with her, and it wasn't just because she was sleeping. I couldn't explain why, but I didn't want to move. That warm feeling inside me returned as I relaxed in this new embrace with Miley. It was nice. Really, really nice. I closed my eyes and released a content sigh, trying to fall asleep again.

"Girls?" came Mom's faint voice. She must have been downstairs. "Girls, are you up?" There was a pause. "Hey Miley, would ya wake Mikayla up for me, please?" Suprisingly, I'm awake; Miley's the one sleeping.

"Hey, Mikayla? Miley?" Justin called from just outside my door.

"What do you want?" I groaned, trying my best not to disturb the beauty lying against me. Miley moved a little and I added softly, "Me and Miley are trying to sleep." I heard the doorknob turning and the squeak of my door opening. My eyes popped open a little wider.

He's coming in.

Oh crap, he can't see me and Miley so close like this! I untangled myself from Miley's body immediately, pushing myself off of the bed and onto my feet. Justin peeked in and glanced around my room, looking confused.

"You're. . . up?" he asked me, bewildered.

"Nah, I'm just sleep-talking with my eyes open." I replied sarcastically. "Yes, I'm awake you Dip-stick."

"But. . . you _do_ know the sun's up, right? It _just_. Came. Up."

"That's why it's called a _sunrise_, Smartypants." I murmured. I crossed my arms. "What do you want, anyway? I heard mom calling for me and Miley to come down."

"Max wanted me to ask if he could ride with you and Holly today when he gets back." Justin said, pushing the door open wider. He was still dressed in his pajamas, too. "He went with Dad and Mr. Stewart into town to the hardware store. . ." We shared a sympathetic look. I swear, men break a million more things than they fix, and my father is no exception.

"Sure, he can come if he wants." I shrugged. Once a week, I take Holly through an old moutain trail away from home. It was a foot path a long time ago, but no one ever uses it now. I found it when I was 13, but little Max followed me one day and it was bye bye secret. Suprisingly, no one uses it, it's just me and Holly. I've never shown it to anyone before (except for Max, but that wasn't on purpose) and I didn't want the kid to get lost somewhere, so I kinda had to show him around.

"'Kay, I'll tell him." Justin nodded, retreating from the doorway. He reached out and grabbed thedoorknob. "And Mick?"

"Hmm?" Justin shot me a smirk, something he rarely does unless he knows he's got something on me.

"Make sure you tell her good morning." he said. Huh?

"What are you talking about, Dip-wad?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. Justin began to close the door, still smirking as he did so.

"I heard you two moving around last night. . . a _lot_." he told me. My jaw would've dropped through to the first floor if it wasn't attatched to my head. What? We might have moved around a _little_ bit, but he actually thought we-

"Crawl back into bed and wake up beside her." Justin continued. "Make sure you're the first thing she sees and tell her good morning." He ducked out and shut the door before I could yell at him.

"That boy's an idiot." I muttered to myself. I heard the bed move and looked back at Miley. She was still sleeping.

She looks awful lonely over there by herself. . .

I sighed and shuffled back into bed, amazed at the power this girl has over me, even when she doesn't say a word. I still don't know how she does that! I had to go back to her. When I laid down, I looked at her for a while, just watching her breathe. That could sound weird if you take it the wrong way, but I was mesmerized my her every tiny momement, from the twitch of her nose to the rise and fall of her chest.

Damn, I got it bad for this girl.

Miley rolled into me as I was zoning out and began to stir once again. She was waking up this time. I pulled back a little and her eyes fluttered open. She offered me a half-concious smile and locked her eyes with mine. I held her gaze and three soft words escaped my lips before I could stop them:

"Good morning, Beautiful."

* * *

**There's chpt 5, you guys! :) Hope you liked it. Sorry for such a long wait, but I've been kinda busy. What will Miley say now? Will Mikayla FINALLY stop being so dang difficult? What awaits the girls in the future? A spat? An adventure? A Mikiley _kiss_? Possibly all three? Wait and see. ;) Review, plz!**


	6. Does That Answer Your Question?

Miley rolled into me as I was zoning out and began to stir once again. She was waking up this time. I pulled back a little and her eyes fluttered open. She offered me a half-conscious smile and locked her eyes with mine. I held her gaze and three soft words escaped my lips before I could stop them:

"Good morning, Beautiful."

Miley's smile faded and a look of confusion took it's place. She studied my face for a moment before she giggled and sat up, shaking her head.

"I must have a monster bed-head right now, huh?" she joked, smoothing over the back of her head. "Funny, Mikayla. Funny." I sat up as well, frowning. She thought I was kidding.

"Miley, I was-"

"I get it, you were joking. It's okay." she said. I suppressed a sigh and nodded simply, faking a grin.

"Yeah, I was just kidding." I lied. I don't know why I did, but I couldn't say I was being serious. I couldn't just tell her what I was thinking, that I thought she really _was_ beautiful and sweet and amazing and funny and adorable and sexy as _hell_-

"Mikayla?" Miley called, waving a hand in front of me. "You still here?" Dang it, I zoned out.

"Huh?" I said stupidly. I hate myself.

"You spaced out for a minute there." she said. "Are you alright?" Alright? Ha! Not by a long shot.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little hungry." I replied. "My mom just made breakfast, so we should go down before the fellas get to it." Miley nodded and I climbed out of bed.

"Hey Mikayla, can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Sure, it's right there." I said, gesturing to the door.

"Thanks. You go on down and I'll catch up in a bit." she told me, slipping out of bed and across the room. I left her alone and made my way downstairs. I made myself a hearty plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and grits. What can I say? I really _am_ a country kid, and unlike my brothers, I got my appetite from my Dad. I sat down at the table and waited. Justin came in through the back door with his work gloves on and paused when he saw me. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Dorkenstien?" I asked. He looked at my plate and back at me.

"Are you sick?" he said. "'Cause I've never seen you pile that much food on your plate just to sit there and stare at it." He slipped off one of his gloves and put his hand to my forehead. "Do we need to take you to the doctor?" I slapped his hand away and he took a couple steps back.

"Don't be stupid, I'm fine." I frowned. Justin used his gloved hand to soothe the one I hit.

"Well if you aren't sick, why aren't you eating, Mikayla?" he asked.

". . . I'm waiting for Miley to come down." I said. By the look Justin had on his face, you would have thought he saw the most amazing thing in the world.

"Wow, t-that's so. . . polite, Mikayla." he murmured. I huffed and folded my arms.

"Hey, I can be polite!" I said defensively. He shot me a "that's B.S." look and I added, "When I wanna be. . ." I sighed and shook my head. "Look, it's different with her, okay? Go away." Justin studied me for a while and a smile slowly formed on his face.

"And just what are you smiling about?" I asked. He put his other work glove back on and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. . ." he said nonchalantly. "Except you're trying to be all nice and polite to Miley 'cause you're in _love_ with her." My jaw dropped and I glared at my oldest sibling.

"I. . . I am _not_!" I fumed.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Justin!"

"I'm just saying, Mick-"

"Shut up! Just shut up, okay?" I growled. "I am _not_ in love with Miley! Now go away before I decide to throw away this polite junk and shove those gloves where the sun don't shine!" Justin backed off with his hands up in a surrender and shrugged his shoulders.

"Defensive, much?" he muttered, smirking at me. He jogged back out the door before I could tell him off again. Dang, that boy's fast.

"One of these days, I'm gonna shoot him." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hey, Mikayla." came Miley's cheery voice from the kitchen door. My head snapped in her direction.

"Hey." was all I said. She walked in and looked at my plate.

"You haven't eaten yet?" she asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"I was waiting for you." I answered softly, kind of embarassed to say it out loud. The brunette 'awww'ed at me and I looked back up. She walked beside me and grinned brightly.

"You're such a gentlewoman." she said softly, tenderly running her fingers through my hair. A sudden sigh escaped me and I immediately cleared my throat when it passed, feeling more heat rise to my cheeks.

Thank you." I mumbled. Miley pulled her hand away and turned around. Thank God she didn't see me blushing. . .

She didn't see me, right?

Dang it, I hope not. She made herself a plate and joined me at the table. She smiled at me before putting her fork and knife to work on her pancakes. I was afraid of saying something stupid, so I stuffed my mouth with eggs. Problem solved. Man, I'm smart!

"So, Mikayla. . ." Miley said. My eyes locked with hers almost instantly. She used her fork to pick up a few eggs and held them near her mouth. "How'd you sleep?" She put the fork in her mouth and I unconsciously swallowed the food in mine.

A lot better with you there, Miley.

It was the truth, and you don't know_ how_ bad I wanted to tell her that. But I was wuss yet again and stabbed the pancakes on my plate.

"Slept fine. You?" I murmured, filling my mouth again.

"Best shut-eye I've had since I moved out here." Miley replied, poking at a sausage with her fork. "It's been kind of tough for me to adjust down here. . ."

"Oh. . ." I said. There was a small silence. "Miley. . . do you miss Malibu?" The brunette shrugged her shoulders with sigh.

"Sometimes I do," she answered honestly. "I miss my old house and the beach and my best friend Lily. . . Malibu's the place where I spent most of my life, you know? It's hard to wake up in the morning and not be in my old room, lying in my old bed, ignoring my big brother Jackson pounding on my door 'cause I did something to piss him off. . . but I guess I'll get used to it eventually." She cast a coy smile my way. "Believe it or not, you've actually helped me a lot."

"Me?" I asked. "How? I wasn't exactly rolling out the welcome mat for you when you moved in-" I frowned. "And I'm really sorry for that, too." Miley shrugged it off, letting me know it was fine.

"Don't worry about it." was all she said. "All that matters is where we are now, right? We're friends-" She smiled a little. "And I'm really glad we are."

"So am I." I agreed. The sound of an old pick-up truck engine drifted into the room. The guys were back.

"Is that your Dad's truck?" Miley asked.

"Nah," I answered, getting my now clean plate and putting it in the sink. "She's mine, her name's Lulu. His truck broke down on Thursday and he's still tryin' to fix it, so he's using my baby to get around 'til he gets the old thing running." Miley put her plate in the sink as well and we went on the front porch. Dad, Max, and Mr. Stewart were unloading new tools from Lulu's bed and heading off to the garage.

"Well, they'll be busy for a while." I murmured. Miley giggled and nodded and I turned to her. "What do you wanna do now?" She thought it over for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know." she said. "Would you mind coming over to my place and keeping me company for a while? I wanna change and check on Blue Jeans."

"Sure, I don't mind. Let's go." I was fine in what I was wearing, so I could go with her. I didn't mind at all.

**.oOo.**

Miley went upstairs to shower and change, but I stayed downstairs. I was in the kitchen for a while, eating a green apple but curiosity got the best of me and I strayed to the backyard. I looked around and found Blue Jeans' stable.

"Hey, Fella?" I called, stepping out and into the white horse's territory. I took another bite from my apple. "Blue Jeans?" I heard a whinny and a slow trot coming from the stable. I jogged over and went in. "Blue Jeans?" I spotted Blue Jeans coming towards me and met him half-way.

"Hey, big guy." I grinned, putting my hand on the side of his neck. "How are you?" He snorted and shook his mane.

"Miley was worried about you." I said. "She wanted to come and check on you." He neighed and lowered his neck. I thought he wanted me to pet him, but he bit my apple instead.

"Here," I offered the fruit to him. "I already ate, you can have it." He didn't think twice about eating my apple. "Holly likes green apples, too." Blue Jeans paused and stared at me, becoming very interested when I mentioned my black horse.

"You miss Holly, Fella?" I asked. I offered him the apple again and he took it. "I think she misses you, too." Maybe we should go riding today.

Miley would like that, right?

That would be nice. I smiled up at Blue Jeans and he shot me a questioning look. It's funny how he and Holly can read me so easily and I can read them, too.

"Hey Fella, wanna help me with something?" I smirked. "You get to see Holly again if you do. Hold still-" I looked around and saw his riding reigns. I slipped 'em on and led him out. "Follow me." I saw Miley coming out of the house into the back, wearing jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt. She watched me lead her horse back to her with a curious look on her face.

"Looks like Blue Jeans made a new friend." she chuckled.

"Me and Blue Jeans got a proposition for ya." I said. Miley folded her arms and watched me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Do you, now?"

"Yup. We wanna go riding today. You, me, Holly, and this big fella right here." Miley smiled and put her hands on her hips. "What do you say, Miley?"

"Sounds like fun, so why not?" she smiled. "But. . ." She sent me a smug grin. "I thought Mikayla Russo didn't ride. What happened to all that racing stuff?" I shrugged and looked away briefly.

"There's this girl I met and ever since I started hanging out with her, I've started to take things a little easier." I said. "She makes me feel really good. . ." My brown eyes met Miley's blue ones. "And I guess she made me realize. . . I don't wanna miss a thing with her." Miley stood there, taking in my every word.

"Mikayla. . ." she said. "Do you. . . do you really mean that?" I let go of Blue Jeans' reigns and stood right in front of Miley, leaving little space between us. I took her hand and ran my thumb over the back of it.

"Miley, I really, really like you." I told her honestly. "And I can't fight it anymore. I want to be close to you. . . you're the only person that's been able to get close to me in a long time. You're different, and you're beautiful. I meant what I said this morning, it wasn't a joke. You make me happy and I wanna make you happy, too. And-" I gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I wanna give us a try. . ." I added quickly, "Th-That is if _you_ want to. . ." Miley was silent, but the look in those beautiful blue orbs said it all. She leaned forward and closed the small gap between us, pressing her lips to mine. It felt absolutely _amazing_. I unconsciously let go of her hand and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to me. Miley's hands went to my cheeks to caress them tenderly. The kiss was cute and sweet, but it definitely wasn't shy. I moved my lips against hers in a soft, yet wanting rhythm that Miley matched easily. We both pulled away when the lack of air became a problem, but stayed just as close. Miley rested her forehead against my own and locked her gaze with mine.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Does that answer yours?" I whispered back.

* * *

**FINALLY! MIKILEY KISSIN'! :) So here is where the relationship really starts. Review, my lovely readers. I do this for you guys. :D**


	7. Perfect?

Miley rested her forehead against my own and locked her gaze with mine.

"Does that answer your question?" she whispered. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Does that answer yours?" I whispered back. Miley chuckled and nodded, slowly pulling away from me. Her hands left my face and mine left her hips, but I held her hands when they dropped to her sides. She looked down at our intwined fingers briefly and then back up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I never knew you felt this way about me." she said softly. I swept a few stray hairs behind her ear with one hand, holding Miley's in the other.

"I never knew you felt this way back." I said. Miley grinned shyly and looked away.

"I've felt it ever since I saw those big, warm, beautiful brown eyes look at me through my window the very first day I moved here." she told me, blushing. I let go of her hand and crossed my arms.

"To be fair. . . these brown eyes were a lot less warm before you came." I said. She looked back and stared at me curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's a looong story." I sighed. "I'd rather not go back there again. It's just a lot of bad memories." Miley frowned.

"Oh. . .I-I'm sorry." she apologized. I chuckled softly and shook my head.

"Don't be. Love stories just aren't my thing, I guess." Miley kissed the palm of my hand and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I'm not her." she said slowly. "I won't hurt you like she did-" She brought my hand to her chest and I felt her heart beating. "And that's why. Mikayla, I don't know who that girl was or what she did to you, but I swear I won't do the same thing. I care about you. I wanna make you smile again."

"You're off to a great start then." I grinned, pulling my hand away. Blue Jeans neighed behind me and nudged me towards the white fence separating our fields.

"I think he wants you to get Holly." Miley said. Blue Jeans offered a nod and I nodded back.

"Sure thing, Big Fella." I told him. I climbed the fence with ease and leaned on it when I was on the Russo side. Miley walked over and left a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Hurry back." she whispered as she pulled away.

"Yes Ma'am!" I saluted her quickly, getting a giggle in return. I sprinted off and ran into the house, almost trampling Justin as I went up the stairs.

"Dang Mikayla, where's the fire?" he asked. I ignored him and went to my room. I took the quickest shower of my life and changed my clothes. I tossed on my favorite pair of sneakers and saw my cowgirl hat laying on my bed. I smiled and sat it on my head before bolting back down the stairs and out the back door. I jogged to the stables and called out my horse's name.

"Holly! Holly, come here!" My horse poked her head out and looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"Don't give me that look." I frowned. "We gotta go, come on." I put on her reigns and tried to lead her out. She wouldn't move.

"Holly?" She whinnied and took a step back in her stable. I groaned and tugged on her reigns a little bit.

"Holly, please don't fight with me today." I sighed. She could be as stubborn and lazy as I could, and because she's a horse, it's a lot harder to move her. "Don't you wanna go riding today?" My black beauty just snorted in response.

"Aww, come on. We're gonna see Miley." I tried, tugging again. "You know how much I like Miley!" Holly's resistance eased slightly. Ha! I dug my heels in and pulled harder. "And she's gonna bring Blue Jeans!" Holly stopped resisting and flicked her ear with interest.

"Gotcha." I muttered, leading her out. I saddled up and we left the stables, heading for the fence. Miley was still on the other side, waiting with Blue Jeans.

**Miley's POV**

Mikayla rode over dressed in a white T-shirt and black jeans, sporting that adorable cowgirl hat on her head. Simple looks so breathtaking on her. I opened the gate and Blue Jeans trotted to the other side.

"Howdy." I smiled at her, following my horse. Mikayla dismounted as I shut the gate.

"Howdy yourself." she smiled back, tipping her hat. I laughed and she leaned against the fence.

"Wanna try something?" she said.

"Try what?" I asked curiously.

"I wanna ride Blue Jeans." she told me. "And I want Holly to be comfortable around you, since we're gonna be together." I blushed and she added quickly, "I-I mean together a lot m-more because we're um, giving us a chance and uh-"

"I knew what you meant." I giggled. She's adorable. She looked down and chuckled at herself.

"Yeah, so-" She cleared her throat before looking back up. "Ready to go?" I nodded and petted Blue Jeans before I kissed the bridge of his nose.

"Mikayla's gonna take care of you, okay?" I whispered to him. He didn't say anything, but I knew he understood. Mikayla walked over to Holly and took the horse's face in her hands.

"Be good, Holly. Please be good." she pleaded. Should I be scared? "Miley's a sweetie and I don't want you scaring her. Be nice, you hear?" Aww.

"I'm sure we'll be okay." I said. Mikayla watched as I mounted her horse, probably because she wanted to make sure Holly behaved. Once I was good, she hopped up on Blue Jeans and looked towards me.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and Blue Jeans was in motion. I kicked my heels and half expected Holly to throw me off with the way Mikayla talked about her, but all she did was shake her mane a little and trot forward.

"I'm gonna take you someplace that really shows you what Tennessee's all about." Mikayla said.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special." She left it at that and urged my horse on. I drove Holly a little faster so we were right beside them. We went until we were a couple yards away from the back side of the fence.

"We have to jump this fence." came Mikayla's voice. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Umm, I should be." I said. "Blue Jeans and I used to jump fences in competitions, but that was a long time ago. . ." I suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Holly will take care of you." she assured me. "We do it all the time. Just hold on tight, okay?" I nodded and Blue Jeans took off running. The pair jumped with ease and landed on the other side of heavy forest. Mikayla's eyes were on me as Holly sped up; I held on like she told me to. Just as soon as the black horse's hooves left the grass, we were on the ground again. Safe and sound, nice and easy. I don't know what Mikayla was talking about. I rubbed Holly's neck and murmured a "thank you" to her; Holly held her head high and trotted to her owner and Blue Jeans.

"Come on, City Girl." Mikayla said. "You're doing pretty good so far."

**.oOo.**

Mikayla's taking me down an old dirt path and its _sooo_ beautiful out here. You can hear the birds singing in trios and duets and everything sounds so much clearer in the forest air. You can actually smell the trees and the flowers; there's not a town or a car for miles. The colors are brighter. . . it just feels so natural, you know? The animals don't run for their lives when they hear us coming, at the most they'd stop and watch us.

"It's beautiful." I said in awe. Mikayla looked back at me. "Everything's just so. . . wow." The girl chuckled and the wind blew, making her hair flow with it. The sunlight made her face light up and I thought my heart stopped for a minute.

"Get used to it, Miley." Mikayla smiled. "Tennessee's full of beauty."

"And there's a lot of it right next door." I said. She smiled coyly and turned back around.

"There's an old shack not too far from here." She said, trying to divert my attention to something else. "Do you wanna stop for a while?"

"Sure, that's fine." I told her. "And I'm sure Holly and Blue Jeans wouldn't mind the rest, too." She nodded and directed my horse to the left while I followed, doing the same with hers. It wasn't long before we strayed far enough from the forest to reach a river. I could see a field on the other side of it, where an old hut sat by itself. Mikayla stopped at the river shore to wait for me. I looked down at the gently flowing water, trying to determine how deep it was.

"It's shallow." Mikayla said, reading my mind. "It's alright." She crossed the body of water and watched me carefully as I copied her. I love how she's been watching me and taking care of me this whole trip. I feel safe with her. Mikayla dismounted Blue Jeans and looked back at me.

"Follow me, Miley." she instructed. I dismounted Holly, almost falling in the process, and we lead the horses to the hut. Mikayla took off Blue Jeans' reigns and saddle and sat them on the porch of the hut.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked as she walked over to the black horse.

"I always let Holly run around when we're out here without all that gear on." she replied, working on Holly's reigns. "I'm sure she'd like to show the Big Guy some of her favorite places-" She put the reigns down and I started on the saddle. "And that would give us time to ourselves, too." I slipped Holly's saddle off and then placed it on the porch. Mikayla took my hand and led me inside while the horses took their leave. It was just as Mikayla said it was: an old shack. The place was abandoned, but not run-down. It wasn't Buckingham Palace either, but it was fine. The walls were wooden the floor was too, but it had this country-hominess about it. There was a blue couch against the wall in front of an old black nightstand, but there wasn't anything on it. At the back of the house was a little kitchen area with a chimney that looked like it hadn't been used in years. I noticed a couple magazines scattered around the floor as Mikayla let go of my hand and closed the door behind her.

"This is my little hide out." she said, motioning all around us. She leaned against the door and shuffled her foot a bit. "I know it's not the best and it's a little bare, but-"

"I like it." my smile cut in. She smiled back and walked to the kitchen. I sat on the couch and she came back with two glass soda bottles. She handed me one as she sat beside me.

"Root beer's your favorite, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded, feeling happy she remembered something I told her weeks ago. I raised my eyebrow playfully and opened the drink. "Taking me on a private ride, getting me all alone in your favorite spot, bringing me one of my favorite things in the world. . . did you plan this, Ms. Russo?" Mikayla laughed and took a sip of her soda.

"Nah, I'm just that good." she smirked. Gosh, I love that smirk. I sighed contently; she noticed. Her smirk eased into a sincere grin and she moved closer to me.

"So. . . did you enjoy the ride?" she asked, laying her arm across the back of the couch. I saw this as a perfect opportunity to get closer to her, too.

"It was wonderful-" I said, sliding over until our legs touched. She didn't move away. "I learned a lot."

"Oh?" Mikayla said thoughtfully. She leaned her head towards me curiously. "What about?"

"What I've been missing." I replied softly, leaning in painfully slow. Well it was painful for me, anyway.

"While you were gone?" she whispered, now leaning in as well. Those warm brown eyes were making me melt all over again.

"Feels like my whole life." I whispered back. I felt her hand on my knee and placed mine over it.

"Then make up for all that lost time." Mikayla said. She closed the gap between us with a kiss and there were fireworks exploding in my head. That's really how she makes me feel. We've only kissed three times before this, but I've never felt anything like it before. My hands strayed to the hem of Mikayla's shirt and tugged her closer, trying to make the kiss deeper. She understood and moved her arm from the couch, finding a better place for it: my hip. I caressed her face as we shifted closer and she ran her fingers over the small of my back. I groaned and pushed her onto her back, accidentally breaking our kiss. The surprise was evident on Mikayla's face when her back hit the soft blue cushion, but she didn't stop me at all.

I initiated this kiss, this time making it softer and slower. Mikayla smiled against my lips and simultaneously worked her fingers in my hair and played with the belt loops of my jeans. My fingers hovered like ghosts over her arm until I couldn't resist: I had to touch her. Her small goosebumps met my fingertips as I trailed them up her arm. I was proud I could make her feel like that. Mikayla's hand disappeared from my hair and I felt her sitting up. I sat up with her, refusing to break the kiss. I was basically sitting in her lap as she shifted to a comfortable spot. It killed me to pull away from her, but I only did it because I was dying of no oxygen. Damn you, lungs! Mikayla chuckled breathlessly and looked up at me with a smile.

"I don't know how you keep doing that." she told me, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Doing what?" I asked. She leaned up and kissed my chin, which I thought was very cute.

"Leaving me breathless." she said, wrapping her arms around me loosely. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You do it to me, too." I said honestly. But breathless is only one word to describes how she makes me feel. Mikayla sighed and shook her head, laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"I made myself promise I'd take it slow with you." she confessed. "But every time you're around me, I just. . . can't. I wanna kiss you and hold you and just-" she stopped herself and shrunk back from me. "I'm jumping into things too fast. It's stupid, I know. Please just forget about it, I'm sorry." I frowned and took her hands in mine.

"It's not stupid." I said. "Truth is, Mikayla. . . that's the way I feel about you, too. I really like you, and I'm not going _anywher_e, you hear me?" The dark-haired southerner's eyes brightened as I continued. "Only we can say what's too fast and what's too slow for us, and right now we're going at a perfect speed. Sure, I get a little wrapped up in you when you kiss me, or when you hug me, or when you shoot me that amazing smile and stare at me with those dangerous, deep brown eyes. . ." I dazed off for a moment and when I came back, Mikayla was laughing at me. Oops.

"Well, uh a-anyway," I continued with a slight blush. "I think it's perfect like this." We're perfect together.

"You really think so? "Mikayla asked curiously. I nodded.

"I know so." We shared a soft glance that eventually turned into two smiles.

"Say Miley?" Mikayla called. There was such a sincere look in her chocolate brown orbs.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Ya'll KNOW she said yes! haha :) Sorry for such a long wait. I'm working on finishing up some of my older stories and adding awesomeness to Happy Birthday Alex, Tomorrow, and doing some new oneshots and such ;) Now we finally have some official Mikiley *confetti* BUT...what happens when certain people from their past come back? Will it affect their future? Is Mikiley truly perfect? Or will a particular ex get in their way? Review, my loves! I'm so evil, aren't I? MWUAHAHA! :D  
**


	8. Down At Mamaw's

**Mystery POV**

Blue Jeans and I were walking around, discreetly watching Miley and Mikayla interact with each other under the big tree in the backyard. Mikayla had her back against the bark and Miley was leaning into Mikayla, pressing her lips to the dark-haired girl's.

"They're so cute!" I said. Blue Jeans just snorted and shook his head. I nudged his side and he walked away from me, swinging his tail from side to side.

"Oh, come on." I said, matching my pace to his. "They've been dating for months; you have to admit they're adorable sometime, Blue. You know they are." Blue Jeans stopped walking and let out a puff of air.

"Yeah I guess so, Holly." he muttered. I held my head a little higher when he gave in. "But they act really. . . strange."

"Strange?" I asked, flicking my ear. "Strange how?" He stopped and looked at them again.

"The way they touch each other. . ." He tilted his head with confusion. "What are they doing with their lips?" I couldn't hide the amusement in my neigh as I replied to him.

"That's called kissing, Blue." I explained to him slowly. "A human does that to show another human they care about them."

"They must care about each other a lot then. . ." he said. He glanced over at the couple and narrowed his eyes at them. "What is Mikayla doing to Miley?" I looked at the girls again to see they'd switched positions. Mikayla had Miley against the tree and was kissing her neck slowly as the brunette tried to pull her closer and wrap a leg around her waist.

"Is she hurting her?" Blue Jeans said protectively.

"No, Honey." I sighed, shaking my head. It's cute how he's so protective of Miley. He seemed to calm down when I told him that, but looked at the girls again.

"Is. . . is she grooming her?" he asked innocently.

"Sure, Honey." I answered, hoping it would be good enough for him. It was.

"Oh. Okay, then." he nodded, walking further away from them. I gave the girls one last look before I followed him. He's not always the brightest and shiniest apple in the barrel. . . but he's the sweetest of 'em all by far.

**Miley's POV**

Mikayla made me laugh as she left kisses from my collarbone up my neck.

"Micky. . ." I giggled, encouraging her to kiss me harder. She pulled back and gave me that confident smirk I could never get enough of.

"Yes, Baby?" was all she said. She rested her forehead against mine and I stole a kiss from her. "Did you want something?" Mikayla stepped back and I took her hand.

"I love you." I told her. She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb and leaned over 'til her lips were right by my ear.

"I love you, too." she whispered, sending a wave of excitement through my body. I feel so special every time she says it to me.

"I know you love me." I said happily.

"And I would do anything for you?" she added, sweeping me into a bear hug. "And I love making my Miley happy?"

"Yes, Micky." I grinned, laying my head on her strong shoulder. "I know my girlfriend loves me _very_ much."

"You better!" she said playfully. I lifted my head and we started for her house. I followed her onto the back porch and she held the door open for me. My Micky's such a gentlewoman. I giggled at her as I walked through, getting a wink in return.

"You want anything before we go?" she asked as she came into the kitchen. I shook my head and leaned against the counter while she grabbed a banana from the table.

"Are you sure you want to spend the day at my Mamaw's?" I asked. "I mean, she just asked for a little help and I'm sure I can take care of things myself around her ranch-"

"I wanna come with you." she interjected. Mikayla had volunteered to help me today because my grandma asked me and my dad to pay her a visit. . . and she asked Daddy to do a couple things around her house and the ranch. He volunteered me to help, too.

"I don't wanna bother you, Micky." I told her. "I know you were gonna take it easy today."

"I don't mind helpin' you, honest." she said. "You know I love workin' with animals. And besides-" She grinned at me. "I wanna see my City Girl workin' hard."

"Good luck with that." came the hearty laugh of my father. He was standing in the doorway, watching me and my girlfriend. I gasped and crossed my arms, catching the sound of Mikayla's faint chuckle.

"I work!" I huffed. Dad gave me one of those looks and said nothing as he turned around and left.

"I _do_ work. . ." I muttered after him. Mikayla just shook her head and laughed at me

"What? You don't believe me?" I pouted. She kissed my cheek and started to lead me out of the kitchen.

"Of course I do, Baby." she sighed, trying to hold back a smile. She didn't believe me. But I'll show her. . .

**.oOo.**

Mikayla was humming along to some country song on the radio as I gazed out Lulu's passenger window. We were rolling into Mamaw's driveway and I was taking in the familiar sights and sounds of my childhood: the cows, horses, sheep, and goats were in the fields and I could see the chicken coop from the corner of my eye. I've had so many good memories here and now I get to make more with Mikayla. Soon, I got lost in my thoughts but it wasn't long before Mikayla's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Miley?" I looked back at her to see genuine care and concern on her face.

"Yeah?" She slowed the car to a stop in front of my Mamaw's house, behind my dad's car.

"You've been really quiet. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, brushing a few stray hairs behind my ear. I found myself leaning into her touch and she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I've just been thinking." I said.

"Thinking 'bout what?"

"I never realized how perfect my life was until now." I sighed. She scooted closer to me. "I've got a loving family, great friends, the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, and all the beauty in Tennessee to share with her. I don't ever want things to change-" Mikayla leaned over and held my face in her strong but gentle hands. "And I can't imagine things any other way than me being with you and you being with me. I love you." I don't think I've ever seen such an intense look in those brown eyes as Mikayla stared back at me.

"I love you so much, Miley Ray Stewart." she said softly. She leaned in and kissed me. "You made me start living and feeling again-" She gave me another kiss. "And you restored my faith in love." I brought my forehead to rest against hers as she continued. "I'm not going anywhere unless you're right beside me, Miley." I kissed her deeply and put my hand on her leg. One of her hands left my cheek and her fingers trailed down my arm slowly. I hiked my hand higher up her leg and gave it a squeeze. Mikayla broke our kiss with a groan and I basically pulled her into my lap, using the door to support us. She was surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, someone's getting bolder." she teased. "Making out with your girlfriend in view of the family." I moved so that she could completely straddle my hips and she adjusted so that we were both comfortable.

"They're not out here." I told her. I left a kiss on her shoulder. "And I wouldn't care if they were-" I combed through Mikayla's dark locks with my fingers, making her sigh contently. "I'm a girl who has needs, Mick. They should understand that."

"Needs?" came my girlfriend's curious yet mischievous voice. I could have sworn I saw a lightbulb over her head.

"Micky?" She was silent, but watched me with dark eyes. "Micky. . . what are you thinking?" Her full, taunting lips curled into a grin before they landed on mine.

"Tell me what you need, Miley." she said, making a tingle go straight down my abdomen and stop between my legs.

"W-What?" I stuttered. She let out a low chuckle and the sensation between my legs got more intense.

"Tell. Me. What. You. _Need._" she repeated slower and sexier, never looking away from me. My brain froze.

"I. . . I. . . I-I. . ." was all that would come out.

"Tell me." Something went off in my head and I spoke before I realized what I was saying.

"Kiss me. Everywhere you can reach." Wow. Mikayla didn't waste any time getting started. She left kisses from my jawline down to my neck as I kept one hand grounded on her hip and the other busy clawing at the hem of her shirt. She sets me on fire with every touch, and her lips? God, her lips are amazing.

"I wanna kiss every inch of you." she whispered onto my skin, making me whimper. She bit me and my hips jerked up.

"M-Mikayla." I moaned to her. She was driving me crazy and she knew it. She's the only one that can excite me like that. My hand wandered up her side and she paused in kissing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I _really_ didn't want her to stop. Hell, would you? My girlfriend sat back a bit and started to raise my shirt with uncertainty. I couldn't say no the wanting look in her eyes even if I wanted to, so with one approving look, it was off my body and I was left in my bra. She stopped and stared, and I felt a little embarrassed being like this in front of her.

"Micky, I-" My words were silenced with a shake of her head.

"You're so beautiful, Baby." she said lovingly. I couldn't help but blush a little, but I knew Micky liked it when I blushed anyway.

"Mikayla?"

"Yes?" she answered. She shot me a mischievous grin. "Do you _need_ something?" I nodded as I took her hand and guided it to my stomach, immediately feeling the butterflies when she moved her thumb over it.

"Tell me what you need, Miles."

"Mick. . . I need you to touch me." my voice was huskier than I'd ever heard it before and I could tell Mikayla noticed, too.

"Are you sure, Baby?" she asked. Her eyes were full of nothing but love and concern, even though they were a bit darker than usual. "I don't wanna push you into anything you're not ready for."

"Yes Micky, I'm sure." I replied. "I love you and I want to give you all I can emotionally and physically-" I smiled at her and placed my and over hers. "So take what you want." Mikayla kissed me and put her hands on my hips.

"You own my heart, Miley." she confessed. "And until that heart stops beating, I'm always gonna want you."

"Well that's a good thing, 'cause you'll always have me."

Mikayla kissed my chest and purred, "And I'm gonna make you feel like we're the only ones on Earth. . . because you're the only girl that matters to me." I moaned again and felt her hands dip behind my back. As they climbed higher, my heart beat faster.

This is it.

I've been waiting for the day Mikayla finally lets go and shows me how she feels. She always stopped herself before things got too heated, but not today. As her fingertips trailed up my back to my bra, reality kicked in. I waited for the feeling of the unhooked bra clasp-

"Yeah Ma, Miley and her girlfriend are out in the driveway if you wanna meet her." I heard my Dad saying.

Oh dammit.

"That would be great, Robbie!" Mamaw exclaimed. Mikayla and I shared a terrified look before we heard, "Let's get goin', Son."

Mikayla flew off me and back into the driver's seat while I sat up and tried to get my heart rate back to normal.

"Crap! Where's my shirt?" I panicked. Miley+no shirt+Mikayla= trouble. Mikayla tossed it to me and I slipped it on as fast as I could. My girlfriend smoothed out her hair quickly and mine as well. Literally a second later my Dad appeared, followed by my grandma and her golden retriever Duke.

"Miley Ray!" she smiled at me. Before I could say anything back, the truck door was open and I was sucked into a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, Babydoll! You look so pretty!"

"Mamaw, you saw me a month ago." I said, gradually prying out of her hug.

"I know Babydoll, but you get prettier and prettier everyday." she continued to smile.

"I agree." Mikayla said. I hit her playfully and Mamaw "awww"ed at us.

"So this is the girl your Daddy's been gabbin' 'bout, Miley Ray?" she questioned. I stole a glance at my father and he held his hands up in a surrender, mouthing "only good things, I swear" back to me. I looked back at my grandma and nodded proudly, stepping out of he truck.

"She is." I said. "Mamaw, this is-"

"Mikayla Russo." Mikayla cut in, appearing out of nowhere to shake Mamaw's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Dang, my girl's got ninja skills. Mamaw shook her hand and looked her over, letting go with an approving nod. Yes!

"Nice to meet you too, Darlin'." she smiled. "You girls make yourselves at home. And Miley, show Mikalya around and introduce her to the boys, alright?"

"Alright, Mamaw." I said. She kissed my forehead and went back inside. Dad looked at me and folded his arms.

"Miley Ray Stewart?" he said warningly. Crap, what did I do now?

"Yes, Daddy?" I said obediently, which I knew Mikayla would tease me for later.

"Behave yourself, now." he grinned. "I know your girlfriend's here and all but we're still with family. Keep it PG, please?" Daddy, if we only heard you a second later-

"I'll make sure she's on her best behavior." Mikayla said. My jaw dropped as I turned to my girlfriend and gave her a glare. Wasn't _she_ the one ontop of _me_ just a minute ago? I mean, I was the one who put her there but still. . .

"Thank you, Mikayla." Daddy winked. "Ya'll have fun." He walked away and I faced Mikayla with squinted eyes.

"What?" she said innocently, bouncing on her heels. She is so evil and she knows it.

"I dislike you." I sighed. She smiled and pecked the tip of my nose.

"I love you too, Babe." she said. She smirked dangerously and started to walk past me.

"You're gonna pay for that later." I muttered. Before I could react, she pushed me up against the passenger door with her whole body pressed into me.

"Oh, I don't think so." she hissed softly. She slid her leg between mine and pinned my wrists to the cool metal as she grazed her lips over my skin, ascending my neck inch-by-inch. A small gasp came out of me when I felt her tongue dart out behind my ear.

"You're supposed to be on your best behavior, Stewart." she purred. I'm pretty sure she could feel the eager energy I did.

"And what if I'm not, Russo?" I challenged. Mikayla stepped back and looked me over from head to toe with dark clouded eyes.

"Then I'm gonna have to punish you." she said simply. She turned on her heels and left me standing there alone and aroused. Damn, why does she have to be so sexy? Now I'm not sure if I really can behave or not, since Micky's gonna. . . punish me. A tingle in my abdomen made me push those thoughts aside and Duke barked at me. I looked down at him as he looked up at me curiously. I bent down and scratched him behind the ear with a groan.

"I know she's a handful, but she's mine." I sighed.

**Mikayla's POV**

I wandered into the house and asked Mr. Stewart where the restroom was. As I traveled up the stairs and down the hall, I smiled to myself. I love teasing Miley. I know it's mean, but she's so sexy when she's pouting and whimpering and begging for me to keep kissing her and moaning for me to touch her-

Whoa, Mikayla. . . calm down. I shut the bathroom door and let out a sigh. I can't help it, though. I'm so in love with her. I tell her whenever I can, but I haven't been able to . . . to show her. Physically, I mean. We may get a little carried away when we're making out, but we've never gone all the way. I've only felt this way about one other person, but she's dead to me now. Miley fixed my broken heart and made me start having fun again. I was basically in hell after my ex left, and I was hurting a lot. Only a few people know the whole story behind us, but they know better than to tell it.

I peeked out the bathroom window and saw Miley and a dog in the front. She looked kinda frustrated as they walked out of view. Aww.

I did that to her.

I grinned and leaned against the wall as I watched them disappear inside.

"I'm evil." I laughed. But I'll make it up to her later because I know she won't behave herself while we're here. I walked out and went back downstairs. I didn't see my girlfriend or the dog, so I wandered into the kitchen. Mr. Stewart and his mom were at the table talking, but stopped when I came in.

"Hey, Darlin'." Mamaw said. "Miley's in the back with Duke and the boys if that's who you're looking for."

"I was, and thank you Ma'am." I nodded. I like Miley's grandma. She's so nice. "Ya'll excuse me." I left the house and went around to the back, where I found Miley on the porch hugging a good friend of mine.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Jason!" Miley exclaimed. "It's been waaaaay too long!" Jason laughed and spun her around, making her giggle. I grinned a them and crossed my arms.

"Hey, hey! Easy with my girl over there, Grey." I called. Jason and Miley looked at me and the boy put her down.

"Mick?" he grinned. "Son of a gun, get your butt up here, girl!" I jogged over to him and he put his arm around me. "So this is the girl you've fallen so hard for, Miley?" I looked at Miley but she looked away with embarrassment and mumbled an answer I couldn't hear. Jason snickered and I jabbed him with my elbow to make him stop.

"Oww." he whined, moving his arm from around me. "I don't know why you like her, Miley. She's evil!" My brunette and I shared a knowing glance before focusing on our friend. Ha.

"You working here for a while?" I asked him. He nodded and propped his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I'm staying to get more experience around the ranch, you know? And I love it-" He looked at Miley. "We always used to play here when we were little. I guess you could say I kinda came back home. I'm gonna be here good while."

"Buggy, too?" I added hopefully. Miley stared at me like I just spoke in a different language but Jason just nodded again.

"Yup. Me and Buggy." he answered. "He's here, but he left to pick up dad's old truck. Oh, and he's trying to convince you-know-who to get his lazy ass over here and help-"

"Jason, language!" Miley scolded. I snickered as my buddy shot her a 'wtf' look and tilted his head.

"It's just. . . I've never heard you talk like that." Miley said in a smaller voice. Jason laughed at her.

"Wow. You _have_ been gone a long time, Smiley." he said.

"Smiley?" a new voice said. "Miley _Stewart_ Smiley?" Soon, another friend popped out of nowhere and stood before us. The dark-haired boy shook his hair a little and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's Buggy!" Jason exclaimed. The boy glowered at his oldest sibling and made the three of us laugh.

"Only Mikayla has permission to call me that and you know it!" Shane frowned. I shuffled down the stairs and we hugged.

"Lucky Duck." Jason pouted playfully. "Why is Mikayla the only one who can call you Buggy?"

"It's 'cause I'm special." I said to Jason, earning me a stuck out tongue.

"Yeah!" Shane added. He opened his arms. "Miley, you get in on this action, too." Miley came down and Shane held us both in his arms.

"Now see? This is nice." he said.

"Group hug!" Jason shouted, bolting down the stairs to join in. God, my friends are dorks. I don't know how, but when the guys pulled apart from us, Miley and I were still hugging. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. The guys "awww"ed at us and I kissed Miley's forehead.

"Shut up you dorks." I muttered, holding Miley tighter.

"Be nice, Micky." Miley warned. "They may be dorks, but they're _our_ dorks."

"Hey, can I cut in on that hug?" another voice asked. All four of us turned to see the last Grey leaning against the wall of the house. I felt my girlfriend tense up a little when his eyes landed on her.

"Nate?" she said quietly.

* * *

**I bet ya'll didn't see that coming! :D Miley+Nate=exes? Oh yeah. I went there :P So what do ya'll think's gonna happen next? WHERE does Mikayla's ex fit into this? And Mikayla+Miley+Nate+Mikayla's Mystery Ex GF= WHAAAATT? :D Review, plz. I love ya'll!  
**


	9. Can You Say Drama?

**Miley's POV**

"Nate?" I said quietly. Oh my god. What's _he_ doing here? I leaned into Mikayla a little more, but she didn't move.

"Hey Mick." he said, pushing himself off the wall to come over to us. "Hiya, Miley."

"Hey, man." Mikayla responded. She used one hand to bump his fist. "How ya been?" Nate shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Alright." he said. "I'm feeling a lot better now, though." He looked between me and Mikayla and was about so speak again when Jason interrupted him.

"Sweet! Gang's all here now." he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "We should head inside to see if the Stewarts need us to do anything, guys." Shane nodded as Nate hesitated, but he followed his brothers anyway. They each gave us some kind of goodbye as they went on the porch and through the back door. Mikayla hadn't moved since Nate had gotten there.

"Mikayla?" I said. She was silent, which kind of scared me. I rubbed the small of her back and kissed her.

"Mikayla?" I tried again. Mikayla looked down at me with curiosity and held me closer to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was gentle, and I couldn't help but feel like I could spill everything to her.

"I. . .u-umm-" I murmured. "I'm fine, Micky." Ugh, I'm such a wuss! I knew Mikayla didn't believe me one bit, but she kissed my forehead and I put my head on her shoulder.

"You just seemed really tense." she told me. "And your forehead's pretty warm." I pulled away from her and backed away toward the house.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing." I said, trying my best to play through Mikayla's disbelieving stare. "It's kinda warm out here and I did get a lot of hugs and you know body heat transfers and I guess I was just shocked about seeing everybody again but everything's fine and dandy, really-" I tripped backwards over the first porch step and hit my head, making Mikayla run over to me, fast as lightning.

"Miley!" she sat me up. "Are you hurt?" Yes.

"No." I shook my head and made her sigh.

"Maybe you need to lay down for a while, Baby." she suggested, putting her hand on my knee.

"Mmm, maybe I do." came a groan as I rubbed the back of my head. It hurt a little.

"We should go inside." she said. With a little help from my girlfriend, I was back on my feet and shuffling up the porch stairs. Mikayla took my hand as we went inside and slipped past everyone in the front room up the stairs. I led her to the old room I stayed in when I used to visit Mamaw and she closed the door behind us. The room was a little plain, but it had a comfy bed and that's all that mattered. Mikayla let my hand go and smoothed out the covers before she sat down on the bed.

"Here, lay down." she said, patting the empty space beside her. I hesitated before smiling at my girlfriend and laying down. Perfect opportunity for payback. Mikayla moved so that she was laying ontop me. She kissed my nose and pulled back to look lovingly into my eyes.

"You feel better, Baby?" she asked softly, stroking my hair. I just love how she is with me. My lips found hers and my hands found her waist.

"I will in a minute." I purred. I kissed her again, but she pulled away from me.

"Miley, really?" she sighed.

"Yes, really." I huffed. Mikayla frowned and shook her head.

"But you just fell, Baby-"

"I'm okay."

"And you hit your head which I _know_ is hurting you, even though you say you're fine."

"But-"

"No, Miley." she said sternly. "We're not doing this now."

"But Micky!" I whined. Mikayla got off the bed and I growled at her as I sat up. I started to follow her, but she motioned me to stop.

"You-" she pointed to me. "Bed." She pointed to the bed. Her eyes narrowed as she said the last word. "Stay."

"Aren't you gonna stay with me?" I pouted. My girlfriend shook her head and folded her arms.

"You need to rest." She said. I whined, but that only made her laugh.

"Will you at least come get in the bed with me for a while?" I asked. Mikayla looked like she was actually considering it, and then she smiled dangerously; my heart stopped once I saw the familiar darkness in her eyes.

"Baby, you won't rest if I get in the bed with you." she purred. I screwed my eyes shut as a wave of dirty me+Mikayla+bed images flooded my mind.

"Oh God, did you really have to say that?" I groaned. Mikayla laughed and I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "But. . . I just wanna make sure you're alright, and I honestly can't trust myself to lay in a bed with you without getting a little carried away."

"Like I'd mind." I muttered. I totally wouldn't. Mikayla smiled and came back to the bed. She bent down and her gentle fingers skimmed through the loose curls of my hair. I let out a sigh as her lips landed on my forehead.

"I love you." she said. I looked into her eyes as I leaned forward and connected our lips.

"I love you, too." I said back. My girlfriend slowly withdrew her fingers from my hair and kissed me again.

"Promise me you'll stay here until you really feel better?" she asked.

"Promise." I nodded. The small pain at the back of my head resurfaced when I shook it; I winced and soothed it with my hand. Mikayla got back on the bed and eased me down gently, making sure my head landed on the pillow. I looked up at her and couldn't help but remember how many times we've been in this position today.

"Promise me we can finish what we started in the car?" I asked. Mikayla smirked.

"Of course." She answered. "I was planning on that anyway, but then you went and bumped that big head of yours." I gasped and my girlfriend chuckled.

"My head's not big!" I frowned. Mikayla smiled and gave me one last kiss before she left me on the bed and walked to the door.

"Sleep tight, Babygirl." she said as she closed the door behind her. I sat up to watch her leave then laid back down because my head was hurting again. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. I hit my head, through the pain I'm still thinking about what I want Mikayla to do to me, and my ex is downstairs with my girlfriend. . .

Damn, why does everything happen to me?

**Mikayla's POV**

I walked down the stairs and stopped by the kitchen to find Shane and Miley's grandma washing dishes and Jason drinking milk at the table. Jason was the first to notice me.

"Hey, Mick." he raised his glass to me. Mamaw and Shane turned around.

"Howdy, Darlin." Mamaw said cheerily, handing Shane a clean plate to dry. "What can I do ya for?"

"Do you have some aspirin?" I asked. She frowned and reached up in a cabinet above her.

"Are you feeling alright, Mikayla?" she asked, bringing the aspirin bottle to me. She turned to the Grey sitting at the table. "Jason, pour her some water, please." Jason hopped to it and Mamaw handed me the medicine.

"Oh no Ma'am, it's not for me." I said. "Miley had a little fall and bumped her head outside." The older woman frowned again and put her hands on her hips.

"Is Smiley okay?" Shane asked from the sink. I think he took the question outta Mamaw's mouth.

"I know she's hurting a little bit, but I made her lay down." I answered. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay, so I was gonna leave it in her room." Jason came over with the glass, but Mamaw took it from him before I could get it.

"Thank you Mikayla, but I'm going to check on her." she said. I gave her the aspirin back. She went upstairs and I sat down at the table.

"Hit her head? Psshh! Sounds like you two had some fuuuunnn." Shane sang, turning around. Jason laughed and shook his head.

"Buggy, shut up!" I said. Jason laughed even harder as Shane wiggled his eyebrow at me.

"Ooh, so what did you do to her?" he asked mischievously.

"Nothing." I deadpanned. "She was walking backwards and tripped over something and hit her head on one of the porch steps."

"Oh God, you did it on the _porch_?" Shane gasped. "Eww! You dirty little freaks! Didn't you think about splinters?" I groaned and Jason fell over in his chair with a howl.

"You perverted little turd nugget." I sighed. "No, we didn't do it on the porch!" Almost in the car, but not the porch.

"Suuure you didn't." Shane rolled his eyes. "You just happened to fall ontop of Miley and your hands _somehow_ ended up in her pan-"

"Shane, that did _not_ happen!" I hissed.

"Oh, so _she_ was ontop?" Shane exclaimed. He gave me a look. "Gosh, Mick I never though of you as the submissive type, but Miley must be pretty wild to get you underneath her-"

"Shane, shut the hell up!"

"Okay, okay." he put his arms up in a surrender. "Just a little touchy there. . .so it's private I guess?" Before I could respond, he nodded his head and backed off a little. "It's cool. Totally understand."

"Thank you." I sighed. Jason was still cracking up. Shane pushed himself onto the counter and sat there as he kicked his feet innocently.

"Would she. . ._ punish_ you if you told?" he smirked, giving me a wink. I growled and balled my fists, getting the strongest urge I've ever had to smack him silly.

"Listen Shane, the next words you say will be muffled by your own ass if you don't-"

"Stop!" Jason cried. He was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was crying. "Hahaha! Oh God, stop! Please, I can't breathe!"

"Both of you are dicks." I sighed. Shane joined in his hysterical brother's laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened! She_ fell_ backwards!" I insisted. My words fell on deaf ears and I walked out the back door. Ugh, Shane's a perverted idiot. I walked down the porch steps and decided to take a look around. I wandered for a while and took in the ranch scenery; I came across a barn not too far from the house, a grazing field for the cattle, an old chicken coop, and horse stables. I walked alone for a while before I spotted the youngest Grey in the field, sitting under a tree. I made my way over but it took a minute for him to realize I was there. He must have been thinking about something, because he's usually very observant.

"Hey, Grey." I said. He smiled and made a little room for me.

"Hey yourself, Russo." he replied. I leaned against the tree trunk and Nate stared off into space.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" I asked. He had a spacy look glued on his face. I whistled and waved my hand in front of him.

"Yo, Earth to Nate!" I said. He snapped out of it and turned toward me again.

"Sorry." he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "What'd you say?" I raised an eyebrow and my curiosity took over.

"What's on your mind, man?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"I was just. . . thinking." he replied. Thinking?

"About what, Nate?"

"Well. . . do you believe in second chances, Mick?" he asked.

"Yeah. . ." I replied. My eyes narrowed. "Why, did you do something I should know about?" Nate grinned and shook his head.

"No, no. Nothing like that." he chuckled. "It's just . . ." His voice trailed off and disappeared with a sigh.

"It's just what?" Nate leaned against the tree and looked up into the branches.

"I've made a lot of mistakes." he confessed, closing his eyes. "And they were really, really stupid-" His eyes met mine. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of."

"We've all done things we wish we could take back." I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder. "And we've all said things we didn't mean." Nate sighed and crossed his legs Indian-style before he went on with his story.

"You know that one girl you fall so hard for you never imagine your life with anyone else?" he asked. As bad as I felt about it, the first girl that came to mind was my ex girlfriend, and not Miley.

"Yeah." I murmured, feeling my gaze shift down. The boy must have remembered her, because he cleared his throat and started again.

"Well, that one girl that you didn't wanna let go-" he said, making me look up. "But you had to let her go. . ." He looked at me with curiosity. "If you could get her back, wouldn't you try for it? Would you ask her for another chance?"

"If we're talking about you-know-who, then no." I frowned. "But if we're talking about Miley, then yes." Nate smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Mikayla." he said. He started to get up. "I gotta go." He jogged off and I smirked after him.

"Bye, Loverboy!" I shouted. I couldn't see him, but I knew he rolled his eyes at me. Wonder who this special girl is?

**Miley's POV**

After taking the aspirin and being subjected to Mamaw's 30-minute grandma "are you okay, honey" head-to-toe inspection, I fell asleep. I woke up with an arm draped over me and immediately knew who was laying against my back.

"Howdy, Sleepypants." Mikayla whispered softly in my ear. I rolled over so we were face to face and met those loving brown eyes. "You feel better?" I brought my body into hers and nodded against her chest.

"Good." she said, running her fingers through my hair. I was so content in this moment, I didn't want to move.

"You slept like a baby." she said. I could hear her strong heartbeat as she drew me in closer. Its moments like this that I'm lucky our bodies fit so well together.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half." she answered softly. "I came in and laid down with you. . .and I might have dozed off a little." I looked up at her and she added, "But it's not my fault 'cause you're cuddly as a teddy bear." I laughed and she smiled at me.

"Well, now you can stay with me." I sighed, laying back down. Mikayla pulled back and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go downstairs." she said.

"Are you serious?" I groaned.

"I was supposed to come get you for dinner, but I didn't wanna wake you because you looked so cute. . . but they'll come looking for us if we're not down in a while." she said. I sighed and she grinned apologetically at me. I swear she likes torturing me sometimes.

"Do we have to?" I whined. She said nothing as she sat up, which I took as a yes.

"I know, I know. I don't want to move either." she said. I sat up and nuzzled my nose into her neck, which made her giggle. "I wanna stay here and cuddle with my Baby."

"Then screw them and cuddle with me." I murmured, leaving a kiss on her neck. Mikayla's amusement showed as she shook her head and climbed over me off the bed. One second there was a knock at the door and the next there was Jason.

"Holy Mother of Jesus, get your asses downstairs!" he exclaimed. "We're having fried chicken!" And with that, he disappeared. Mikayla turned to me with a big smile on her face. Damn it. Chicken? Well, there goes my cuddle time. I gave up and took Mikayla by the hand as we made our way downstairs. What can I say? I know my girl likes food. When we came into the kitchen, Daddy and the boys were already at the table as Mamaw was setting down the rest of the food. Daddy was sitting at the head of the table with Jason on his right and Shane on his left. There was an empty seat between Shane and Nate and then there was Mamaw's place at the other end of the table. Two more vacant seats were between Mamaw and Jason's chairs. I think they were left there for us. Nate began to rise from his place and pull out the chair beside him, but Mikayla pulled out the chair across from him on the other side of the table for me.

"My lady." she winked, motioning me to sit. I smiled and sat down, leaving Nate confused. He sat down before anyone else noticed him standing, though. Does he not know about me and Mikayla? I pondered this as Mikayla sat beside me and Nate looked between the two of us.

"Okay, that's everyone." Mamaw said, sitting down beside me.

"Alrighty, let's dig in!" Daddy said with a grin, clasping his hands together. He took a deep breath. "Smells amazing, Ma."

"Everything looks delicious." Mikayla added. Mamaw smiled and I took in all the home-made country cooking before me: green beans, cornbread, fried chicken, black eyed peas, mashed potatoes and two kinds of gravy. Mmmmm! I never knew how much I missed real country food until Mamaw started cooking for me again.

"I've got an apple pie in the oven for later." Mamaw said, making all of us sigh with content. I love my Mamaw!

**.oOo.**

"Then I told him, 'Well seems to me you're a little stuck, Mister!'" Daddy laughed. Mamaw and the older Grey boys were humoring him with a laugh. Good thing he writes songs for a living, huh? Mikayla had put away four full plates and I was still working on seconds. I'm speechless. . . she makes me feel like such a lightweight. While Daddy was trying to tell another joke, I grasped my girlfriend's hand under the table and she looked over at me. When our eyes met, she smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I wanna take you somewhere after dinner." I whispered. She tilted her head to the side and showed her curiosity.

"Take me where?" she asked.

"Just somewhere." I smiled. I wanted to surprise her. It wouldn't be as good as the shack surprise she had for me when she asked me to be her girlfriend, but I still wanted to take her somewhere special.

"Okay." She said. Mamaw got up and placed the apple pie on the table, causing all of us to stop and stare. As the warm scent of the desert flowed through the room, I felt my mouth water in anticipation.

"It's still a little hot, but it's fine to eat." she approved. She walked around and handed a knife to Mikayla. "You're our guest, Dear. Cut as much as you like." Mikayla looked at me before grinning up at my grandmother and taking the knife.

"In that case, don't give her the knife." Shane said from across the table. "She'll devour the thing whole." And she would if she could. Mikayla shot him a look that said "shut up" and he did just that.

"Thank you, Ma'am." she said to Mamaw. She cut a nice piece, noticeably smaller than usual, and put it on a clean plate. Mamaw then took back the knife and gave it to my father.

"Here." she pushed her plate in front of me and drew her hand back. I heard the boys gasp and there was a complete silence in the room.

"What's wrong?" Mamaw asked. The Greys were watching Mikayla intently with wide eyes and I couldn't help but look at her, too.

"Oh my god." Shane and Nate breathed together.

"Are. . . are you dying or something?" Jason asked. Mikayla shook her head and turned to me.

"I just want you to have it." she shrugged. I blinked a few times and rested a hand on her forehead.

"You sure you're feelin' okay?" I asked, checking her temperature. "You love pie." Mikayla chuckled and took my hand away, but held it in hers.

"I love someone else more." she said. She added quietly so only I could hear, "And she's supposed to take me somewhere where I can make certain things up to her." I stood up so fast that I almost knocked my chair over.

"I'm done!" I announced loudly, earning a chuckle from my girlfriend. "Can Mikayla and I be excused?" Without waiting for an answer, I pulled Mikayla up and out of the room. I thought I heard Shane and Jason mutter something about round two before Mamaw called after us.

"Gracious, Miley Ray!" she said. I stopped and turned towards her. "I've never seen you leave the table so fast."

"Well, u-umm. . ." I stammered. I couldn't think of an excuse to get Mikayla alone. "I, uh-"

"It's 'cause she wants to make out with her girlfriend." Jason teased, making Mikayla shoot him a death glare. I saw Nate's face explode with shock and Shane's explode with amusement.

"Girlfriend?" Nate said softly. I guess he didn't know. He looked at Mikayla for a long time, but she didn't notice. Either that or she didn't care.

"F.Y.I. Jason, we were just gonna talk." she said.

"Dirty." Shane muttered, earning the look Jason got earlier from Mikayla. Maybe so, but at this rate we'll never get there.

"Well, you girls go and do that talking up in your room, Miley." Dad spoke up, waving us away. I don't know if he was actually buying it or not, but I didn't care. "After you're done, ya'll head to bed. Mikayla can stay in the spare room down the hall." What! My heart sank a little. Down the hall?

"But she's only staying one night. Why can't she sleep in my room?" I whined. It wasn't supposed to come out like that, but. . . dammit, its Mikayla. My dad gave me one of those 'because I said so' looks and I backed off.

"You know the rule Miley-" he began.

"Yeah, Dad. No _boys_ in my room." I finished. Mikayla wasn't a boy. She was quite the opposite: a hot girl.

"That was before you were dating Mikayla." he said. Crap. "I know she's not a boy, but ya'll are still a couple and my rule still stands."

"But Daddy-"

"Miley, it's okay." Mikayla interjected. I turned my head so fast, my _kids_ could get whiplash.

"It's your dad's rule. We have to." she said. I was about to protest, but she gave me a look that said we'd talk about it later.

"Thank you, Mikayla." my dad said. "You know, you're a really good influence on Miley." The oldest Greys snickered, but Nate's shock still hadn't worn off. Mikayla being good? Haha! That's a good one.

"Thank you, Sir." Mikayla replied. God, he's getting played soooo bad and he doesn't suspect a thing. My girlfriend tugged on my sleeve, stealing my attention. "Goodnight, ya'll." She said politely before leading me up the stairs with no further questions.

**.oOo.**

"You're unbelievable." I sighed, closing the door after Mikayla. She grinned and sat on my bed as I leaned against the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she smirked.

"Like hell you don't, Russo." I muttered, making her laugh.

"I can't help it if I'm so convincing. It's a talent." she said.

"No, not that." I told her. "You just agreed with my dad when he said you couldn't sleep with me. . . you didn't put up a fight about it, you just said okay." I knew she wasn't really okay with it, but it bothered me a little that she didn't say anything. She frowned and abandoned her place on the bed for a spot next to me.

"You know I hate that." she said. "But what can I do? I always wanna stay on your family's good side and I don't want me sleeping in your room turning into a big thing." She bit her lip and added, "I'm pretty sure they think we've gone all the way already." Suddenly Jason and Shane's comments made more sense.

"That's just the guys." I told her. "And you know how they are." Mikayla nodded and put her hand against the door and the other on my hip, trapping me against the wall.

"I don't wanna think about them." she smiled. She kissed me and whispered, "I wanna spend some quality time with my girl."

"_Aaannnd_?" I smirked, putting my arms around her neck and pressing my body against hers.

"Miles-" Before she could protest, I pulled her in for a deep kiss and put my hand on her cheek. Mikayla brought me a close as our bodies would go with a happy sigh. Her hands wandered under my shirt and almost all the way up my chest when she broke the kiss.

"They're downstairs, Baby." Mikayla reminded me gently, resting her forehead on mine.

"I know." I mumbled, trying to kiss her again. Our lips connected and I wrapped my legs around her waist as she began pull me away from the wall. Mikayla lifted me and held me up as we kissed before carrying me to the bed. She put me down a little rougher than usual, but I didn't care. She climbed ontop of me and my hands immediately tangled in the dark sea of her hair. She kissed me and teased me by playing with the hem of my shirt. I pulled her by the collar to make the kiss deeper; I couldn't help but want her right then and there.

"Little excited?" Mikayla teased, pulling up just a little. I slipped off her shirt and she smirked at my eagerness, "Or maybe more than just a little, huh?"

"Shut up." I murmured, making her laugh. My fingers glided over the perfectly sculpted curves of her body. "So what if I wanna have a little sexy time with my girlfriend?" Mikayla laughed and kissed me deeply.

"I like sexy time with you." she mumbled, lightly rubbing the inside of my thigh. I groaned.

"I hate teasing you all the time." Mikayla said. Liar. "Do you. . ." Her voice got softer. "Do you think you can be kinda quiet, Babe?" she asked softly. My eyes grew twice their size.

"Y-You mean-" I stammered. She nodded coyly. "Like, y-you wanna do it. . . now? Right now?" I was suddenly very nervous. I've never done this before! What if I'm not as good as her ex was?

"Yeah," she answered. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Umm. . ." I didn't know what to say. "No, i-it's just pretty sudden, don't you think?" Mikayla snickered and pulled away briefly.

"Don't play that card, Babygirl. You've been trying to jump me all day." she scoffed, sitting up. "Tell me what's wrong." I sat up and sighed.

"Nothing's wrong, really." I said. "I'm a little nervous I guess. . . I haven't been with a girl before." Mikayla's expression softened and she put her hand over mine.

". . . is that it?" she asked softly, rubbing her thumb over my hand. I bit my lip and looked down, feeling ridiculous I was admitting this to her.

"And maybe. . . maybe I'm a little nervous I won't be as good as-"

"Stop." she cut me off. I looked back at her and she was frowning.

"What?" Mikayla grabbed my hand and stared intensely into my eyes.

"Baby, you're not her, and I don't want you to be." she explained. "I don't ever want you to think you're living in her shadow. I love _you_. _You_ are the only girl in my life and you'll always come first. It doesn't matter what I did with her because tonight is about us." She squeezed my hand. "I wanna be your first. I wanna make love to my Miley."

"Is that how you really feel?" I asked. Unexpected tears pricked my eyes.

"Of course it is." she said gently, making my tears fall. As her face twisted into a confused one, more tears fell.

"Why are you crying, Baby?" she wiped my cheeks. "Do you not believe me?" I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"No, it's not that." I told her. "I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world."

"Aww, I'm touched my awesomeness brings you to tears." Mikayla joked gently. I chuckled and she put her arms around me.

"You always know what to say to me." I sniffled. She kissed my cheek tenderly.

"I meant every word." she promised. "I love you, Miley Ray." She's so amazing. I don't know why I even got scared in the first place.

"And I love you, Micky." I sighed happily, leaning into her embrace. "I was being paranoid, I'm sorry." Mikayla smirked and I heard a curious "hmm" come from her.

"Does that mean we can finish what we started?" she asked. I looked at her and saw the lust in her eyes.

"Why, is someone a little excited?" I laughed. Mikayla growled playfully and swiftly got me on my back.

"Hell yeah she is." she straddled my waist and kissed me. "Today's been tough on me, too." she admitted with an innocence in her brown orbs.

"Now we can make up for lost time." I giggled. She smiled and kissed down my neck.

"I'm sorry we keep getting interrupted." she whispered, her hands finding my hips in no time. "But now we can just be together without having to worry about anything." I tangled my hands in her hair and tilted my head back, exposing more of my neck to her.

"Mmhmm." I sighed. Maybe today wasn't so bad afterall. I got my girlfriend all to myself and everyone finally stopped bothering us. Mikayla began lifting my shirt when a series of thuds came at the door.

"Fuck!" I hissed angrily. "What do they want now?" Mikayla just sighed.

"Miley!" my dad shouted from the other side of the door. "You girls make yourselves descent and come down stairs. Got a surprise for ya!"

"Unless that surprise is something that vibrates, I don't want it." I muttered. Mikayla snickered and got up.

"I'll take you to my house tomorrow." Mikayla promised. "My dad's gonna be over here, mom's gonna be at my Aunt Vi's house babysitting my cousins, and Justin and Max'll be at some nerd convention. We'll have the place to ourselves for hours."

"Okay." I sighed. Damn, I was so frustrated. "I'll head down and you put your shirt back on." She nodded and I left the room.

"This better be worth leaving Mikayla. . ." I mumbled as I trudged down the stairs. Nothing could ever be, though. I entered the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch.

"So what was so important?" I asked, crossing my arms. Suddenly, two hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who, Miles?" it sang cheerfully. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Thought you'd wanna say hello." my dad said. I heard him get up and I smiled.

"Mitchie!" I squealed. She put her arms down and I practically tackled her in a bear hug. She giggled at my eagerness and hugged me back.

"Hey, how's my favorite cousin been?" she smiled. Mitchie was practically my sister. We grew up together here in Tennessee and always kept in touch. Lately, I've been busy with Hannah stuff and she's been busy with her own projects.

"I'm great, how 'bout you?" I asked. "Gosh, I have so much to tell you!"

"Tell me everything, Mi." she said. "I have a few stories myself." I heard descending footsteps and knew Mikayla was coming downstairs.

"I want you to meet someone." I smiled.

"Ooh, is he cute?" she teased.

"She's adorable." I corrected. Mitchie smiled and looked up. I looked back at my girlfriend, who was scratching her head with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Miley." Mikayla yawned, her eyes still shut. "Who's here?" She reached the foot of the stairs and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mikayla," I began. "I want you to meet my cousin-" I stepped out of the way and motioned to Mitchie. Before I could introduce her, Mikayla's face dropped. I looked at Mitchie and her face mirrored Mikayla's. My girlfriend took a step back and stopped breathing.

"Mikayla?" Mitchie said. I had never heard her voice so distant. Mikayla still hadn't moved and the look in her eyes scared me.

"Mitchie." she said breathlessly.

* * *

**There she is! Mikayla's ex finally makes an appearance! :D Sorry it took sooooo long to update! I've been really busy, but I'm working on new chapters for all my stories. Mikayla's ex+ Miley+ Mikalya+ Miley's ex=? Review, plz!**


	10. I Love You

"Mitchie." Mikayla said breathlessly. Neither of them moved. What the hell is going on?

"Umm, is something wrong?" I asked. They both looked at me before coming up with excuses to leave.

"I should uh, check on my stuff upstairs." Mitchie mumbled, nervously glancing between Mikayla and the floor. "See you in the morning." She awkwardly made her way past my girlfriend, who sighed stiffly as she passed, and trekked up the stairs. Mikayla's head turned to watch her, but snapped back to the front like she'd been burned.

"I need some air." she said softly, shuffling to the front door. I waited for a while and tried to put the pieces together, but nothing fit. I followed her outside and found her heading towards her truck.

"Micky, wait!" I called out to her. "Where are you going?" Her eyes met mine but she didn't stop moving.

"Taking a drive." she answered plainly. She opened the Lulu's door and got in; I sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm coming with you." I told her. She knew better than to argue with me, and gave me a nod instead.

**.oOo.**

Mikayla drove for 45 minutes on a road I had never been down. We rode in silence for the whole trip, which was rare. I pulled my attention away from the window and looked at my girlfriend. Her grip was tense on the wheel and she was deep in her thoughts. We turned onto a dirt road that trailed into the woods.

"Micky, where are we going?" I asked finally. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"The lake." she answered, loosening her grip a little. "It's a place that helps me think." My quiet "oh" was lost in the silence and I sighed.

Lulu made a stop a couple yards away from the lake and Mikayla eased back in her seat. It looked like she was calming down.

"So, Mitchie's your cousin?" she spoke. I didn't know what was coming next, but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah," I answered cautiously. I paused and got the courage to speak my mind. "Baby, what happened?" Mikayla sighed and shrugged.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she explained, getting out of the car and walking to the bed of the truck. I went outside and sat on Lulu's bed with her.

"Is Mitchie. . . _was_ Mitchie that girl?" I asked. "The one who hurt you?" Mikayla looked out on the lake and sighed.

"Yes." I had a feeling she was.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just shocked." she said. "I'm not sure how to handle it right now-" She looked at me with a vulnerability I hadn't seen in her eyes since before we started dating. "She took so much of me and I thought I'd never see her again. Now she's back. . . and so is that pain." There was a pang in my heart as a thought came to me. Does Mikayla still have feelings for her?

"I'm done with her," she assured me, reading my thoughts. "I'm just dealing with a lot of feelings I ignored and pushed down when she broke me." Broke her? I never thought for a moment my Mikayla Russo could be broken by anyone, let alone sweet little Mitchie, but here sitting next to me was living proof. A wind blew and I shivered for more than one reason.

"Cold?" Mikayla frowned. A second wind gave her an answer and she found a large blanket in the cab for me. She draped the cover over us both then wrapped her arms around me.

"We can leave if you want." she said quietly. "I just came out here to think." I shook my head and fell even deeper into her arms.

"No, I wanna stay." For her. My girlfriend smiled and kissed my cheek.

"This is why I love you, Babygirl." she said. "You do so much for me."

"Yeah. I'm awesome, aren't I?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"I guess you've got your moments." she smiled briefly before kissing me again. I took her face in my hands and made the kiss deeper. She put her hands on my hips and slowly rubbed my sides. I was pulled onto Mikayla's lap and before she could do anything else, I pushed her on her back. The blanket went with her and she gave me that sexy Russo smirk when looking at me. She leaned up and left wet kisses on my neck. A small moan escaped me and I bit my lip.

"I really wanna finish what we started earlier." I mumbled. Mikayla paused and pulled back with a slight confusion. I didn't think she could hear me.

"Right now, Miley?" she asked. I nodded.

"I wanna be with you, Mick." I said. "Everything's been so crazy today, but it doesn't matter...I want this." Mikayla searched my eyes for any hesitation, but I can assure you there was none.

"You. . . so you wanna make love in the back of my truck?" she asked.

"I know it's not the most romantic situation, but I'm here with you and that's all I need." I told her honestly. "I was afraid before, but I want to do this. I wanna feel the rush of you inside me. . . making me completely come undone in your hands-" I smiled coyly at her. "And showing you as much love I physically can show you, too. I love you, Micky."

Mikayla took a moment to take in everything I'd said before smiling slowly; I smiled back.

"I love you, too." she said as she sat up. Mikayla's lips met mine in a fiery passion. "And I'm gonna rock your world, Baby." I knew she meant exactly what she said and this would be a night to remember.

"Make love to me." I smiled softly. My heart beat faster as we switched positions so that I was on my back and she was straddling me. Mikayla gave me the most heartwarming smile I've ever seen before she kissed me again, this time slower and sweeter. I snaked my hand to her side and used the other to hold her cheek as we kissed. I felt a pair of strong but gentle hands climb up and down my sides until they gradually ducked under my shirt. Butterflies swarmed inside of me when our skin made contact. She just has that affect on me. Mikayla put more pressure on my lips as her fingers pushed up my shirt and trailed over my stomach. It was a simple touch, but it tickled and excited me at the same time. My body gave a slight tremble at the sensation; Mikayala giggled, and I was a little embarrassed. But I couldn't help but feel so at ease under her touch. I knew she was trying to make this perfect for me, and she was doing a damn good job. The shirt I was wearing rose higher and higher...then it stopped.

"Can I take this off?" Mikayla asked, surprisingly timid. "It's sorta in the way..." That was when I first realized she was just as anxious about this as I was. It almost didn't seem real. I sat up to help her take off the shirt and kissed her.

"I want this so bad...you don't have to ask." I whispered to her. My voice was husky and I knew she knew I was really turned on. I quickly disposed of her shirt and tossed it behind me. Hell, why are we even wearing clothes? Mikayla's eyes were turning darker by the second as she scanned my chest. I laughed as she immediately discarded my bra and threw it away so forcefully, you'd think it was on fire.

"Little excited there?" I teased. Mikayla blushed slightly and mumbled a cute "shut up" before kissing my neck. My fingers played in the sea of her long dark hair while hers sent a chill through me as they roamed my torso. She bit down on my neck and made a deep moan escape me.

"You like that?" she mumbled smugly against my skin, moving her hands up to my chest. I wanted to say something smart back, but she found another spot and bit down even harder than before, making me moan again. I heard her gasp when I tugged her hair and mumbled for her to get closer, but she started sucking my neck and I felt her hands cup my breasts.

"You're so damn sexy, Baby." Mikayla breathed, teasing my nipples between her fingers.

"You're amazing." I whimpered at how good it all felt, and she hadn't even gotten my pants off yet. My breathing got heavier and heavier as Mikayla left wet kisses down my chest and kept teasing me between her fingers.

"Please stop teasing me." I said weakly. Part of me didn't want her to stop, but I knew I'd explode if she didn't do something soon. Mikayla's hands slid down my body as she sat up and smirked.

"No more?" she asked innocently, leaning forward so that our hips were lying against each other. Oh, God. What's she planning?

"No more teasing up there." I said. "You have things to attend to...down there." She laughed and I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke.

"Okay, Baby. No more teasing up there." she said. "But what am I supposed to do now? Oh I know!" She smirked again as she pushed her hips into mine, making both of us groan.

"Oh, God." I gasped. She leaned over closer to me, so she had a better angle to move in. She thrust her hips forward and rubbed her front into mine as hard as she could. Excited moans escaped both of us as our sweet spots were hit simultaneously.

"W-What are you doing?" I managed to get out. Mikayla's breathing had become pretty heavy as she kept her rhythm against me.

"Teasing you...'down there'." she grinned and mocked me before kissing my neck again. I tried to be mad, but it felt so good I couldn't be. But I still needed more...nothing could compare to her being inside me.

"Micky...I want you to touch me." I said softly. I don't think she even heard me. But then she sat up and looked at me lovingly as she undid the button of my jeans.

"Miley...are you sure?" she asked again. I knew she was being careful, but we've been over this before.

"More sure than I've ever been in my life." I answered honestly. "I want you...and I love you."

"I love you too, Baby." she said. She pulled my pants down to my ankles and my underwear didn't stand in her way. She leaned over and kissed me as I felt her enter me for the first time. I may have let out a small groan because of the sensation, so Mikayla eased up and kissed me even gentler.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, or if you want me to stop." she said, finding my free hand with hers to hold it. It was so sweet how carefully she treated me.

"It's just different," I told her. "I'm okay Baby, promise. You can keep going, just be easy til I get used to it?" Mikayla offered a small smile and nodded as she picked up her pace slightly. I moaned and used the hand she wasn't holding to caress her face. She leaned down and I captured her lips with mine before she could get away.

"Please...go f-faster." I begged her. Mikayla complied and loosened her grip on my hand. I had never felt any sensation that could come _close_ to the one I was feeling. "Harder..." She made me moan and mumble things that even I couldn't understand. She made my body ache for her. Sweat for her. Scream for her. And the power her talented fingers had over me frightened me, yet never made me feel so safe and loved.

"How is every sound you make so goddamn sexy?" she moaned. I knew she was enjoying herself; she looked so aroused with that dark lust in her eyes. I'm sure the darkness in mine matched hers by now. I grunted and felt the heat between our bodies intensify. As she worked her way in and out of me, my hands inched up her back.

"Oh god, Mikayla..." I whimpered. My words obviously encouraged her because her hand started moving harder against me. I couldn't control my hips bucking to meet it, but it was clear my girlfriend didn't mind. She kissed a spot on my neck and dragged the tip of her tongue to my ear. I shuddered underneath her and let another moan slip. I felt her breathe against my skin, inhaling and exhaling just as heavily as I was.

"M-Mikayla?" I ragged out. She groaned against the shell of my ear and the vibration tickled me. I felt a strange but pleasant sensation building in my abdomen.

"Seeing you like this just for m-me makes me so hot." my girlfriend panted. I felt her lower back moving and noticed her other hand concealed in her pants. I shut my eyes and tried not to blow my top just yet. But it was all too much. Hearing Mikayla pant and whimper and moan in the night drove me crazy. "Cum for me, Miley." she purred.

"Fuck." That's what pushed me over. A wave of insane pleasure swept me from head to toe as I came undone for the love of my life. There was a slight pause as I got my breathing under control before I heard Mikayla mutter my name as she reached her own release and collapsed ontop of me.

I opened my eyes and I swore I saw stars. That was the most amazing feeling I'd ever had. Mikayla hoisted herself up halfway and offered me a lopsided grin.

"So I guess by that awestruck look on your face, I did alright?" she teased. I didn't even notice.

"That was...amazing." I breathed out. I smiled back at her and she leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you, Miley." she purred as her nose brushed mine tenderly.

"I love you too, Mikayla."

* * *

******Sooooo this is a chapter I know a lot of people wanted to see :) I'm sorry it was so short, though. I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing and finishing all my stories, so fingers crossed! :) Love you guys! Review, please.**


End file.
